


Yeah, She's Yours

by NazzaStylan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Dad!Niall, F/M, Famous designer Harry, I don't know what else to tag, Lilo is dating, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Famous Harry, Wait no Harry is famous, dad!harry, mentions of abuse, zayn is single
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was madly in love with his boyfriend Niall Horan, they had been dating for six years, Harry supported Niall, as he went to follow his dreams. Everything was going amazing for them, until Niall pubilicty dumped Harry on his birthday. In short? Harry's life was runied by Niall James Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this. Xoxo

Harry, tossed and turned in his bed, his nightmare reoccuring in his mind..

 

 

**_He grinned as people shouted Happy Birthday at him, popping up from various places and he felt an arm wrap around his waist, he started to smile over at Niall, but stopped once he saw a frown pressed over his lips. "Is everything okay babe?" Harry said quietly. Niall shook his head,, "I can't believe I let it get this far, I can't do this anymore Harry, we're done." Harry didn''t fully understand what Niall was saying to him. "W-what?" he choked, out stumbling out of Niall's arms, cameras flashing all around them, The music turned down, so everyone could hear the couple. "I said we're over Harry, I don't want this anymore, I don't want you anymore." Niall repeated, gasps went throughout the crowd. "B-but N-Niall," Harry eyes were blocked by tears, Niall ignored his out stretched hand, and walked to the door, slamming it behind him. Harry ran and ran until he couldn't properly see or breathe anymore, he sobbed, alone in a field miles away from his house._ **

 

 

Harry shot up in bed, feeling his wet cheeks, he groaned quietly throwing back his covers, and making his way to the bathroom. He hasn't had that dream in awhile. Harry splashed some water on his face, trying to get rid of the dream, besides that had happened over three years, ago. It wasn't a part of his life he wanted to dwell on anymore than he had to.

 

"Daddy?" A small voice asked, from the doorway. Harry turned and saw his daughter, Marely standing in the door way, her bear clutched tight in her little hands.

 

"Hey, love did Daddy wake you?" Harry said softly stooping down to her level.

 

She had his eyes, and his smile. It almost pained Harry, she patted his chest softly.

 

"I had a bad dream, can I come sleep with you?" Harry swept her up into his arms, walking them toward the bed,

 

"Course baby," He kissed her her hair softly. The little girl soon fell alseep on Harry's chest. Harry rubbed her back, more out of habit than anything else.

 

Because Niall didn't know that the day he had dumped Harry, was the day Harry was going to tell him they were having a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for all the nice comments I got on the first chapter! They keep me going! Keep them coming, and also sorry for any mistakes in this, but I really wanted to post this for you guys! Xoxo~R

"Mars, c'mon don't want to be late for Nana?" Harry called down the hallway, of their small flat. It was large enough to fit them and their cat Dusty, in there.

 

"Coming daddy!" Little feet pattered up the hallway, she had her Nemo backpack on, and her bear, which she took everywhere with her.

 

 

"Ready, babe?" Harry took her hand, walking down the stairs, and into the car, he fastened her into her carseat, after she had huffed a little bit.

 

"Daddy, I'm old enough now!" She exclaimed, Harry chuckled and fastened her in, driving to his mum's house. He hoped she'd still be able to watch her, even though Anne, hasn't ever changed her plans on him at the last moment ever.

 

"Nana!" Marely bounced her feet excitedly, almost kicking Harry in the face as he got her out. "Oops, sorry daddy," she giggled, Harry smiled at her, leading her to the door, Anne swung open the door.

 

"Marley!" She held out her arms, and Marley retaliated with a large hug.

 

"Harry darling," she pecked Harry's cheek.

 

"Lo, mum I'll be back around six okay?" Harry knelt down giving his little girl a gaint hug. "Love you to the moon," Harry said into her ear.

 

Marley giggled, and gave him a hug. Harry didn't want to but he had to get going, his job wasn't waiting for him anymore. Harry drove off, going to the famous villa that had requested his service, he was a famous designer, and celebrities had requested him all the time, but this time, he hadn't gotten a name just a location, but Harry could work with that, he'd done it before. Getting out, he readjusted his flannel, and beanie, and strides into the gorgeous villa.

 

 

He looks in the foyer, seeing the chandelier, when he hears a voice calling his name, "Harry! Long time no see!" Harry turned around, seeing a large beefy man walking up to him.

 

A smile crept onto his lips, "Paul! Good to see you too," But Harry was still confused as to what he was doing here.

 

Paul gave him a fatherly hug, which Harry awkwardly returned, and Paul said, "Everyone will be so happy to see you!"

 

 

Harry frowned, because he didn't know anyone here, but followed the large man, getting a bad feeling in his stomach. Paul lead him down the hallway, and stopping at a large room, "In you go," he gestured to Harry,

 

Harry stepped through the doorway slowly, he got one look at the room before he hears a voice scream, "HAZZA!" And was tackled into a hug. Harry gasped, stumbling back some,

 

"Way to go Lou, almost gave him a damn heart attack," Another voice said.

 

Harry had to be dreaming again, because there was no way that those were the voices of his ex-mates. But as soon as the small, but powerful body got off of him, Harry's fears were confirmed. Louis, Zayn and Liam, stood in a half circle around him. Harry bit his lip, seeing all of them, becuase that's mean that he was here. And yup, Harry's heart broke all over again, once he saw those blue eyes. and blonde hair, and why did Niall have to look so good today?

 

 

"Harry," Zayn said clapping him on the shoulder, Harry winced, and tried to smile, normally.

 

"Hey Zayn, long time no see." Harry answered shortly, becuase after his birthday party, he had tried calling very single one of them, leaving hundreds of voicemails, and begging them to call him back. But they had ignored him, as if he was nothing to them.

 

 

Zayn's smile faded a little bit, after he saw the way Harry was looking at him, he promptly dropped his hand from Harry's shoulder.

 

"Harry," Liam greeted him with a hug, not as forceful as Louis's but still he held him tight.

 

"Liam," He said prying himself from Liam's arms.

 

Harry had half in mind to go and tell whoever was working here, that he couldn't do this job. But he stopped himself, he was a professional and he wouldn't let his past take a hold of him.

 

 

Harry turned toward the director, "So what's my job?" Ben Winston, handed him a folder, containing their outfits, and he skimmed it, seeing their outfits.

 

 

They were all very simple, and they were doing a music video to Night Changes, Zayn's scene was first which explained them being in the restaurant, Harry nodded, seeing the black suit which Zayn had to wear, he was sure that, he could go pick one up, then he skimmed Louis's, he was wearing a suit as well, just grey instead of black. Liam was wearing a simple tan coat, and jeans,and a scarf and a flannel. Harry's heart stopped a little at Niall's he was wearing a jumper, and some white skinnes. Harry was sure that he had a jumper to fit this description, and he snapped the folder shut.

 

 

"All I need for today is their measurements, and then I can go get everything tomorrow," Harry said to Ben.

 

Harry started measuring them one by one, not meeting their eyes, and giving short answers as replies, when they tried to talk to him. And finally it was Niall's turn, Harry didn't say anything to him as Niall got up on the pedestal. He was fighting back the tears, and seeing his birthday party all over again. As soon as he was done with Niall, Harry turned grabbing his things, and rushing out the door. He had nothing to say to the man who broke his heart, and left him.

 

 

<>

 

 

Niall watched Harry go with mixed feelings, on one hand he was shocked to see him again, even though he's heard about Harry in the paper, and he was reliving every memory he had with him. "See you later," He muttered to the other boys, going to get in his car. Niall sighed running a hand through his hair. He definitely hadn't counted on seeing his ex-boyfriend again, and Niall couldn't be sure if he was happy or dreading working with Harry the next couple of weeks.

 

<>

 

 

Harry had to pull over so he could sob, in peace. He didn't want his daughter seeing him like this, he slammed his fist into the seat beside him, he slowly collected himself, enough to wipe his face, and tame his hair. Going to go get his daughter. Marley, ran out the door seeing him, and Harry scooped her up, tossing her into the air. She laughed loudly, and Harry tucked her into his side, "Were you good for Nana?" He asked, planting a kiss on her head.

 

"Nana said that when I come back, we're going to bake cookies!" She bounced on his hip, Harry steadied her a little bit. "That's great babe, ready to go home?" Harry ran a hand through her little ringlets.

 

She bobbed her head up and down, "Yes, can we eat mac'n'cheese?"

 

Harry nodded, buckling her in her seat. He shut the door, and walked back up to his mum, he gave her a quick hug, thanking her quickly.

 

"It's honestly no problem, honey. I love to do it, you raised a wondeful little girl," Anne said smiling up at her son.

 

Harry gave her a half smile, and went to go get in the car, because he had done it, all of it himself. Harry didn't want to introduce his daughter to the man who had left him, for someone else, he didn't want to raise her believeing that he'd come back to them. Harry wasn't going to allow himself to think about that, because he's over that stage in his life, the wishing and waiting stage, he doesn't have time for it, and he doesn't need it either. Harry parked, and went to get his daughter holding her hand as they walked up the steps.

 

"Is daddy okay?" Marely asked, as Harry opened the door, their house.

 

Harry dropped to his knees, down to her level. "You know daddy loves you right?"

 

She giggled, bringing a smile to his face, she was one of the only true joy's in Harry life. He doesn't have a boyfriend, because while he doesn't really care about her love life, he didn't want to introduce Marley to someone who she could grow attached to and then he get up, leave her. Harry wanted to protect her from that, the way couldn't himself.

 

"Okay, wanna help me make it?" He clapped his hands together, making her bounce up and down on her heels.

 

"Yes!" She shouted, putting her stuff in her room, and coming back out to help him. She helped him pour in the ingrients, and mix the cheese all together. They watched as bubbles started raising to the surface, and he let her blow on it, to cool it down. Harry listened to her as she told him, all about her day with Nana, and how they went to the park, but she didn't like the birds.

 

 

"Why not babe?"

 

"They could poke out my eyeball daddy!" She exclaimed, as if that cleared everything up.

 

Harry bit his lip from laughing, and solemnly nodded, agreeing with her. Afterward, Harry gave her a bath, and read her, her favorite story about a train. He kissed her nose, and tucked her in. Once a upon a time, Harry thought it was lame to go to bed at 9:00, but now he's nearly always in bed by this time. He collapsed into bed, after brushing his teeth, and putting on some sweats. He didn't have time to dwell on Niall, or his broken relationship with boys, he once considered as brothers. He went straight to sleep. He was woken up though, some time later as he heard, puking from the next room over. Harry immediately threw off his covers, and rushed over to his daughter's room.

 

 

Seeing her pale, and shaking, Harry took her into his arms. "Hey, hey shh Daddy's got you, you're alright love." Harry rocked her back and forth, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He got her cleaned up, giving her some medicine, and he cuddled with her the rest of the night, every once in a while Marley would get really sick, and today happened to be one of those days. He quickly called his mum informing her that she would have to go to work with him, so he could keep an eye on her. Because when she gets sick, she doesn't want anyone else, just Harry.

 

"Hey, babe Daddy has to pick up a few things from the shops alright?" He kissed her forehead gently, giving her her sippy cup with the apple juice that she liked. Marley gave a barely there nod, and Harry was already running late, so he carried her to the car, strapping her in. She fell asleep right away, he set the radio to her favorite songs softly hoping she'd stay like that. He was extremely worried though because anyone could see she looked exactly like Niall, if he was a little girl, but she had Harry's dimples and hair. He hasn't told Niall that they had a daughter, because where did he have the time? After the first three months of sickness, Niall begged him to go the doctor, and Harry found out that he was pregnant, and then oh yeah he was dumped on his birthday, for no apparent reason, and Harry had tried calling him, and his whole family but no one would pick up. So, he hasn't really gotten around to telling him about Marley yet.

 

"C'mon babe," Harry said softly, she let out a whimper, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Harry carried her inside, rubbing her back in circles. He immediately gained everyone's attention, children tend to do that.

 

Niall stood in the corner not coming near them, which was fine with Harry, the further he was away from them, the better.

 

"Harry, is-is she yours?" Liam asked incredibly, looking at the extremely cute little girl Harry had bundled up in his arms.

 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she's feeling poorly so I brought her her with me,"

 

The three boys nodded, and Niall looked away, Harry glanced around the room, seeing nothing he could lay her down on.

 

"If you want, I have a couch in my dressing room, she could lay down in there," Zayn offered, seeing his problem. Harry nodded gratefully at him, and went to lay her down. He grabbed Zayn's suit, getting him in it, and ajusting it some, when he heard an ear spilting shriek, and doors banging.

 

"Daddy? DADDY?" Marley called out distressingly.

 

Harry immediately stopped what he was doing and dropped down to his knees, letting the little girl run in his arms. "Hey, shh I'm here, what's wrong love?" Harry said bushing her tears away.

 

Marley sniffed, holding her bear tightly to her chest. "Woke up, a-and you were gone. Don't like when you leave me,"

 

"Oh, babe I'm sorry. I'm here now, everything's alright," Harry said softly, hugging her close to his chest.

 

Everyone had stopped, and watched the scene fold out before them.

 

"Hey, I brought my Ipad, if she wants to play on it," Louis said softly, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

Harry looked back at his daughter. "Is that okay with you love? Want to play on Uncle's Lou Ipad while I work, then we can go home and watch some films?"

 

Niall's eyebrows furrowed, because while he wasn't feeling jealously toward Louis for being referred as an Uncle, there was something very familiar about Marley to him, like he had met her previously, which was ridiculous since he's only seen her today. "He's my Uncle?" Marely asked, looking up at Louis. "Yeah, and he'll let you play on his Ipad," Harry said smiling at her.

 

Marley giggled, and bounced on her heels "Okay!" She smiles, and lets Louis take her to his awaiting Ipad,

 

"She's a beautiful, girl Harry." Zayn says softly,

 

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Zayn let's get you finished," Harry started working on Zayn's suit again.

 

He was dreading when he got to Niall, because that would mean that Harry had to touch him again, and be close to him. Harry sucked in a deep breath, and made his way over to Niall.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Niall asked quietly.

 

Harry kept his eyes, on the sleeve of Niall's jumper. "Tell you what?" He asked stalling for time, knowing exactly what Niall was talking about.

 

Niall rolled at his eyes, knowing that Harry was stalling. "C'mon, Harry you know what I'm talking about."

 

Harry stuck a couple of needles, in his mouth. "It doesn't matter," He muttered,

 

"So you went out and shagged the first person you saw?" Niall snapped.

 

Harry yanked away form him, thoroughly fed up now. "How dare you! You're not exactly one to talk," Harry growled, his heart squeezing inside of his chest.

 

Niall opened his mouth to say something else, but Harry cut him off. "Whatever I can't do this right now. "

 

He threw all his stuff into his bag, storming away from Niall, the other boys watching him in shock. He found his daughter, sitting in Louis's lap as they played Candy Crush. He would've smiled at the sight, if he wasn't so pissed off right now, "C'mon Mars, we're leaving. Tell Uncle Louis thank you." Harry said, trying to keep back his temper, because none of this was her fault, and she didn't deserve to have him yell at her.

 

Marley, quickly jumped off of Louis lap, thanking him quickly, and Harry took his daughter's hand, walking her out the door. Harry got her into her car seat, quietly trying hard not to burst out into tears.

 

He drove them back to their house, "Want me to put on Nemo love?" Harry asked, silently hoping she'd say yes so he could have some time to himself. Marley nodded, running to the living room, where Harry popped in the disc, and went to the kitchen. laying his head down on the counter. He remembers when he was told he was pregnant.

 

_**Harry sat outside the doctor's office, feet tapping nervously, as he waited the doctor's answer. "Mr. Styles, in here please," A voice said, over his shoulder, Harry jumped to his feet and followed the man into his office.** _

 

_**"Mr. Styles, can I call you Harry?" The doctor asked wearily, taking off his glasses and brushing his hand over his face.** _

 

_**Harry nodded once, biting his lip and looking at the doctor.** _

 

_**"Harry, son I don't know how to exactly explain this to you, but you're pregnant." He said slowly.** _

 

_**"I'm not! NO! I can't be a I'm a dude!" Harry yelled, he sobbed, and yelled at him that he was wrong but sure enough he was sitting outside on the curb looking at the piece of paper, that determind he was. Harry was shaking when he stood up, clutching the paper in his hand. He numbly got into his car, driving to his mum's house. Anna saw how distressed her son was and instantly let him in, she listented as he stumbled over he explanation that he was pregant. Anne took him in her arms, comforting him in the only way mothers could. She rubbed his back, whispering that it was going to be okay.** _

 

_**"Harry, you're going to tell Niall right?" Anne asked seriously.** _

 

_**Harry quickly nodded his head, "Y-yeah, I mean its his as well, I just hope he doesn't hate," He mumbled.** _

 

_**Anne quickly took him by the shoulders, "Harry, you know that boy loves you more than anything in the world." Harry let out a sigh, "I know, but this-"** _

 

_**"Will only make him love you more, I promise Harry." Anne said smiling at her only son.** _

 

_**Harry left that in all intentions of telling his world-known famous boyfriend that he was pregnant, even though he was scared death.** _

 

Harry sighed, taking his head out of his hands, and absentmindedly traced his cloverleaf tattoo, that had SSC, standing for Same Sex Couple. He knew that he would have to go on the road with them for the next couple of weeks, because of they up and coming tour. Harry definitely wasn't looking forward to that, it would be the first in years he had to separate from his daughter. He felt a hand pat on his leg, and he looked down to see Marley looking up at him.

 

"I'm tired daddy, can we go to sleep?" Harry smiled, scooping her into his arms and carrying her into her bedroom. She snuggled up him on the bed. "Love you to moon daddy." She yawned resting her head on his chest.

 

 

"I love you to moon, pumpkin." Harry kissed her hair, and soon fell asleep with his daughter, tucked into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so much happened in this chapter, and so I wanted you to get a look at Marley's and Harry relationship with each, and the relationship Harry has with his mum, and also you got a glimpse of Harry's and Niall's past together, they will be all throughout the story, going back to the days they actually met, and up to the year before Harry and Niall talked to each other again. Leave thoughts, and review! Xoxo ~R


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there isn't much Narry in this chapter, but I don't want it be rushed as well, so it's going to be slow building but not to slow, but slow enough, just in this chapter we have Liam and Harry bonding a little bit, and Harry tells Liam a few things. XoXo ~R

Harry sighed furstrated, Marely was having one of those days, where she didn't want to listen to anyone. "Mars, please I'm going to be late!" Harry pleaded, she crossed her arms stubbornly, she was just like him when she got like this.

 

"No, I don't want to go to Nana's house." She stomped her foot, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, then where do you want to go?" Harry asked helpelessly, throwing his hands in the air. She crossed her arms tighter, and looked away.

 

"I don't want you to go daddy," Harry's temper instantly shimmered and suddenly he's got his arms full of a sobbing four year old. "Hey, hey shh love, it's not going to be that long, you'll see I'll be back before you know it," Harry said into her ear, rubbing her back in soothing circles totally understanding where his little girl's sense of panic was coming from. He randomly remembers when Niall first had to leave for tour. 

**_"Babe," Niall sighs exasperatedly, as Harry's perched up top his suitcase not allowing him to put clothes in there._ **

 

**_Harry huffed, "No, I'm not letting you go,"_ **

 

**_Niall rolled his eyes, stroking his thumb over Harry's cheek once. "C'mon what's the real reason?"_ **

 

**_Harry deflated, his eyes downcast on the floor of their shared flat. "I don't want you to fall for someone else." He mumbled kicking his feet a bit._ **

 

**_Niall chuckled, shaking his head at his boyfriend, "No one will have your eyes, no one will know how tell jokes as badly as you do-"_ **

 

**_"Hey!" Harry protested swatting at his arm. Niall chuckles taking his chin inbetween his fingers, "But mostly importantly, no one will have my heart like you do, Bear." Niall said softly._ **

 

 ** _Harry's eyes welled with tears. "Fuck, you can't just spring cute shit on me like that," He cursed, hurriedly wipping his eyes. Niall grinned, leaning down to connect their lips. Harry sighed against his lips wrapping his arms around his neck_**.

 

_**"Please, don't leave me." Harry mumbled their lips bumping as he spoke.** _

 

_**"Never baby," Niall mumbled, tugging him closer.** _

 

 

"Daddy?" A little voice said ripping him out of his past.

 

Harry looked at her, "Yeah, sweets?"

 

"Can I come with you?" She clasped her hands together, pleadingly.

 

Harry sighed, stroking a hand through her hair. "Maybe next time baby, Nana's waiting for us." Marley finally gave in, allowing her father to lead her out of the room. Harry hugged the little girl as close as he could, when they got to the tour bus his mum agreeing to meet him there. Harry sighed, getting her out of her car seat.

 

Marley sniffed, before punching his chest. "I hate you!"

 

Harry was shocked, and watched her run into the arms of his mother. He pressed a shaking hand to his mouth, he didn't want to leave this way. Not like this.

 

"Mar-" His voice died in his throat.

 

Anne took the trembling girl into her arms, rubbing her back, "Just go Harry, you'll only make it worse." She said, gesturing him toward the bus.

 

Harry blinked rapidly, because the other boys were gawking at him, and he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry, at least not until he had privacy. He tromped on the bus and handed straight to his bunk, with his name tapped to the bed. He collasped into it, sobs shaking his body. The other boys didn't try to talk to him knowing that he needed his space for the moment, or hours it semed like to Harry. He felt crushed, his whole world had told him that she hated him. She had never said anything like that to him, ever.

 

"Hey, Harry." Liam's soft said rubbing his back, his first instinct was to jerk away, and yell at him to leave him alone. But he knew that Liam just wanted to help, Harry sat up, and rubbed his face tiredly.

 

"Hey, Liam." His voice was raw and scratchy but Harry didn't care at the moment.

 

"I made you a cuppa," Liam offered, pressing a mug into his hand not giving Harry a chance to protest.

 

"Thanks Li," Harry gripped the mug, looking into the brown liquid as if it held all the answers.

 

"You're suppose to drink it," Liam nudged him playfully.

 

"Sorry, just thinking." Harry mumbled, taking a sip.

 

"About Marley?" Liam asked slowly, not knowing if he's crossed a boundary or not.

 

"Yeah, it's just- she's just never said anything like that to me, and it scares me," Harry said softly.

 

"Oh, Harry you know she didn't mean it." Liam said comfortingly.

 

"I know she was just acting out in more hurt than anger, but it still fucking hurt." Harry had his eyes fixed on a spot behind Liam's head.

 

"She'll come around, I can see how much she adores you," Liam reached across the bunk patting his arm.

 

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair flipping it out of his face.

 

"How old is she?" Liam asked, after a few minutes of silence sat between them.

 

"Four and her birthday is next month," Harry smiled, thinking of how excited she was, when he started counting down on their calendar. "

 

She's seems like a small bundle of energy," Liam said his eyes shinning with amusement.

 

Harry chuckled, "You have no idea just yesterday," And if he was off telling Liam every scandalous thing she had gotten up in the four short years of her life. Liam was in sitches by the he was done.

 

"Wow, she seems like quite a child," Liam smiled.

 

Harry smiled, at him feeling like he was slowly regaining his friend back.

 

"You should facetime her Harry, you making sure she's alright and everything." Liam suggested.

 

Harry brightened at the idea, and quickly pulled out his phone, Liam chuckled and patted his arm retreating to the front knowing that he would need some space. He waited anxiously, nibbling on his thumb nail as he waited for his mum to answer the call. She finally did.

 

"Took you long enough," She reprimanded him.

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something back, but Anne was already calling his daughter, who he heard came running toward the phone.

 

Seeing Marley's face caused him to break out into a huge smile.

 

"Daddy! I'm sorry, I don't hate you! I promise Daddy!" She wailed distressingly.

 

"Hey, shh love Daddy knows that you didn't mean it, and I love you darling," Harry said calmly, her face broke out into a grin. "Nana, says I said hurt you lots, and she says its very wrong to say hate," She said quickly.

 

"Yeah, Mars, we don't say hate okay? But I love you so much darling," Harry said softly.

 

"I love you too Daddy," Marely said giving the screen a quick kiss, and giving it back to his mum probably off to play with her dolls.

 

"She was quite upset, Harry." Anne said.

 

Harry sighed, "I know, she doesn't like me leaving I mean it's only two weeks right now, but then I'll tell them I can't travel with people anymore."

 

Anne nodded, "You look dead tired honey, is everything okay?"

 

Harry bit on his lip, but he couldn't lie to his mum. "Not really, I mean seeing him, it's like my party all over again," His voice cracked.

 

Anne sighed, fearing that traveling with Niall might make Harry heart broken again, even though she knew he had never fully recovered from the traumatizing breakup.

 

"Harry, love I don't know what I to tell you, I mean I guess if you can avoid him," Anne said hesitantly.

 

Harry nodded, picking with his shirt. "I mean, he has a-a g-girlfriend, so I'll probably be seeing alot of her," He tried to hold back the bitterness that swept his voice.

 

He might have been heartbroken, but he wasn't stupid. He saw when the papers said that Niall had finally settled down with Barbra Pelvin, his heart shattered in his chest, but he had to make himself move past it, because he couldn't stay in the past. He was angry at Niall for not legitmentally telling him why he broke up with him, the way that he did, but he had to take it in strides.

 

"Harry, hun I'd love to stay and talk but Marley-,"

 

Harry gave her a half smile, "It's fine mum, tell her I love her, and see her sooner then she thinks,"

 

Anne smiled, saying she'd reciprocate the message, and the called ended. Harry sighed, flopping back on his bunk, he had absolutely no desire to go up to where the other boys were.

 

Liam came and found him ten minutes later, "You know, you can come up here. We won't attack you or anything," He smiled nudging Harry. The curly haired man sighed, propping himself up on his shoulder.

 

"I just fine back here Liam," Liam nodded, knowing better than to argue with him. "So, did everything go okay between you and Marley? Did everything get sorted out?"

 

"Yup, she was just mostly upset because this was the first time that I've had to leave her, for more than three days." Harry answered, looking down at his fingers.

 

"I'm sorry," Liam said, quietly.

 

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, it's hard but it's not the worst thing I've had to endure." He mumbled out the end. Liam caught and frowned, knowing exactly what he meant.

 

 

"Well-I mean," He started to splutter, Harry stopped him not wanted to ruin this bud of friendship with the past.

 

 

"No, just forget, I wanna hear about you, and what you've been up to," Harry pushed at his shoulder gently.

 

Liam smiled, "Well, I don't know if Louis's told you yet, but we're dating."

 

 

Harry nodded, he didn't have to ask because he figure it out by the way the pair interacted with each other.

 

 

"Are you happy?" Harry asked, peering at him. "Yeah, he makes me happy." Liam blushed,

 

 

Harry nodded, "'Good,"

 

"Liam!" Louis yelled, from somewhere from the front of the bus.

 

Liam laughed, "Speaking of, I'll talk to you later Harry, and this was nice, you know catching up and everything."

 

Harry pulled him into a quick one armed hug. "Yeah, it was, now go your boyfriend is waiting." Harry waited til Liam had left and he put in his ear-buds, listening to the album whenever he was away from home.

 

 

ED SHEERAN: Thinking out Loud. Harry sighed settling back against the pillows closing his eyes, hoping that these next two weeks would go by in a flash.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kudos! You can find this story on Tumblr, on my blog at NarryIsTheBae, love you!!!

For the rest of the tour Harry spent most of the time, getting reaquinted with the rest of the boys, everyone except Niall.

 

They could all see the building tension between the old flames, but they didn't dare say anything about it. Harry could feel it too. He could see every time that he was around Niall, he got this strange, almost defensive fire between his eyes, and he would mutter something under his breath and work around Harry, Harry just had to keep reminding himself that he only had a couple of days, then he'd be with his daughter again.

 

Liam kept his positive energy up as long as he could. But of course in Harry's life something just had to go wrong, because he didn't consider himself that lucky. It was at one of the shoots that Harry was dressing the boys, when he was unceremoniously yanked aside and shoved into a loo.

 

"What the hell?" Harry shouted, looking around at the person who had kidnapped him. Of course it had to be Niall, before Harry could tell him to kindly fuck off, and let him get back to his job. Niall basically tackled him, and forced himself on Harry.

 

"What the hell?" Harry hissed out, shoving him backwards his lips still tingling from Niall's lips.

 

"I know you still want me Harry," Niall scoffed, Harry simply stared at the man he used to be in love with. But he didn't know this person, this had been someone who had replaced his Niall.

 

"Don't fucking touch me again," Harry growled, his head spinning, and his heart going crazy, his mind inlocked with a battle with his heart. On one hand, it's been so long since he's actually physically touched another person, like that, ever since his daughter was born, he pushed having sex and everything to the side. He started at the thought of his daughter, they didn't deserve this, _Harry_ didn't deserve this, to be played with.

 

"I know you've missed me Harry, there's no point in even denying it," Niall purred.

 

No, Harry wasn't going to do this, he wasn't going to let himself fall again, because when he did the first time, there was barely anything to catch himself on, and he could hardly manage to pull himself back up from there. If he fell now, he was sure that nothing would catch him, and that he would crash and burn.

His daughter, his little world was depending on him to be strong right now. So, Harry simply turned and walked away from him, biting his bottom lip hard, and his hands were visibly shaking. He couldn't stay here another minute not when Niall, had decided to go and wake is heart back up from the dead. The tall man, went and found Liam, and Liam could immediately could tell there was something wrong.

 

He clutched Harry's shoulders tightly. "Harry, what's wrong what did he do?" He asked anxiously.

 

"He-he kissed me Liam, I can't do this anymore, I can't stay here, it hurts to much," Harry mumbled, glancing up into the older man's eyes.

 

Liam's words of 'it'd be okay' died on the way to his mouth. He knew how hard Harry was working on trying to keep himself together, he bloody saw all the pain he had gone through these past years. He was 100 percent sure that if Harry didn't have Marley, the lad would've given up a long time ago.

 

Liam rubbed at Harry's shoulders, "I'll buy you a ticket tonight yeah? Then you can go one day early,"

 

Harry tried to smile at him, but it died once he saw the beautiful girl wrapped up in Niall's arms, they were laughing about something, and Harry didn't care to find out what about. "T-thank you Li, I'm going to go back to the hotel now." Harry mumbled grabbing his stuff, and walking out the door, before he could pass Niall without looking at the stunning couple, she called over to him. Harry slowly turned around facing her beautiful face.

 

"Did you enjoy that nice little kiss Harry? Listen the next time you put your hands on my boyfriend I'll kick your fucking ass okay?" She said sweetly, but had fire behind those cold and calculating eyes.

 

"I-didn't - he was the one," Harry stammered, before he realized that this all had been a cruel joke, between the couple. His was the pawn in their game, his pain meant shit to them. Well fuck that. He angrily thought, turning around, plane ticket or not he was going home right this minute.

 

**~*~**

Niall watched Harry go, tears evident on his cheeks, he felt sort of bad, but Harry had cheated on him! When they were together, at least that's what Barbra had told him. He remembers it like yesterday.

 

_**Niall, was cold and wet when he stepped up into the pub. Honestly he didn't know why he had agreed to come here when he could be at home with Harry cuddling. Plus, Niall still had to manage his birthday which was exactly one week away from today, Niall had basically everything ready for it. He sighed and stepped up to the bar, signaling he wanted a drink, for him and Cal, who had practically begged him to come with him.** _

_**Harry had laughed and pushed him out of the flat, stating he needed to go out, or else he'd die of boredom in that flat. Niall reluctantly agreed and here he was now.** _

 

_**Niall downed his pint in a second, and was watching amusedly across the bar Cal chat up some blonde guy, Luke he thinks was his name. He was texting Harry how horrible this was, and how he wanted to go home, and fuck him senseless when a squeal next to his ear made him jump.** _

 

_**He turned and saw it was probably the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, looking at him. Niall was gay, but if he was straight he'd try and flirt with her. He gave a half of a smile, and turned back to his phone. "** _

 

_**I'm sorry, but can I get your autograph?" She asked shyly.** _

 

_**Niall gave her a even bigger smile, and signed the napkin that she was holding. "** _

 

_**I'm Barbra Pelvin," She breathed into his ear. "I'm sure you know who I am," Niall answered cheekily.** _

 

_**She covered her mouth, "You poor thing, you don't know?"** _

 

_**Niall frowned, because last time he's checked everything was alright in his life, he was about to blow her off, thinking she was mental, when she landed a gentle hand on his arm.** _

 

_**"Don't worry you'll be okay. We're all here for you just so you know," She purred patting his arm gently.** _

 

_**Niall gritted his teeth, "What are you fucking talking about?"** _

 

_**She sadly drew her phone out, and a picture of Harry popped up, he squinted at it, and saw Harry kissing someone who wasn't him. Niall's heart broke, and he found himself sobbing on her chest, she was petting his hair that entire time, but Niall didn't notice the triumphet grin she was giving over his head.** _

 

_**~*~  
** _

Niall, was ripped out of of the memory when Barbara snapped her fingers in his face.

 

"Niall? Babe I want to go home." she stated.

 

Niall looked around at the other boys, and saw them glaring at him. Niall ducked his head and followed her out the door.

 

Niall thought kissing Harry would be painless, and easy. But it wasn't easy at all, now he realized just how much he had missed Harry over these past few years, but he knew Harry was beyond his reach, like the star he wants but could never get. His heart ached at that thought, he wanted Harry back so bad that he could practically taste it. Niall made up his mind right then and there, that even if they couldn't be together the way he wanted, they could try to be friends. He knew that it was going to be hard work, and he was preparing himself for that, because he'd settle for anything the curly haired man would give him.

 

**~*~**

 

Liam watched, in utter shock Harry leave and Niall did nothing to stop his girlfriend from yelling at Harry. Now, Liam didn't like judge people right on the spot, he'd rather to get to know them and then make his decision, but with Barbara, he knew that there was something off with her, and Liam didn't trust her at all.

 

Louis slipped his hand into his boyfriend giving it a squeeze, making Liam smile down at him.

 

"Ready Li?" Louis asked, because there was no point of sticking around when one-third of the band was missing.

 

Zayn tossed the pair a lazy wave as he walked out the door before them.

 

"Ready, babe." Liam kissed his boyfriend once, and walked out the door. He was going to figure out what was going with Niall, and he needs to do it fast, before something terribly awful goes wrong, and someone doesn't fully recover from it.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry jumped onto the plane just as the last call was sounded through the airport. He collasped in his seat, rubbing his face tiredly, he couldn't do this shit anymore. His phone buzzed, and he dug it out of his pocket to see much to his annoyment it was Niall.

 

**NiNi, to Bear,**

**Im so sorry H i know it was wrong, and if you read this then i know that you havent forgave me yet but i want us to be friends. Txt or cll**

**-N**

 

Harry scoffed, he thought it was so easy to just be friends again, Harry didn't want to have anything to do with him. But Niall just thought, they could friends just like that. No, he wasn't playing that game, Harry quickly thumbed back a message.

 

**Bear, to NiNi**

**Leave me the hell alone, you don't get another chance at me, and fucking change my name in your phone. I'm not ur Bear anymore, Goodbye.**

**-H**

 

Harry closed his eyes after turning off his phone, he wasn't going to be pulled in, and he wouldn't let himself get sucked back in either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback? Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it was a long wait! I'll try not to do that again.

Harry drove up to his mum's house jumping out, and practically running to the door. He knocked a couple of times, and waited for the door to swing open. It suddenly did, and he heard a scream of "Daddy!" Before he was knocked backwards.

 

Harry hugged Marely tightly to his chest, murmuring "I've missed you, so much my little darling," Into her ear.

 

Anne smiled, at the scene she was greeted with, Harry sitting on the ground, with Marley plopped down on his chest. The pair holding on tightly to each other. Harry stood up, greeting his mum with a quick peck on the cheek.

 

"Thank you so much!"

 

"Any time Harry, really I love her."

 

Marley gave her nan a quick hug, and Harry carried her out the door. "Daddy?" She asked while Harry drove them home.

 

"Yeah, love?" Harry answered.

 

"Do I have another Daddy?" She asked quietly, Harry nearly crashed the car upon hearing the question, but quickly regained his posture.

 

"What brought this on love?" Harry glanced up in the mirror at his daughter.

 

"Well, my friend Tyler said that I wasn't normal, because I only have one Daddy, so where's my other daddy?" She bit her lip, looking away.

 

Harry felt the weight of those words crash onto his chest, at the thought of someone saying that to his daughter,he hadn't really told Marley about Niall, or about anyone really, she was just getting to know the lads, and Harry didn't want to overwhelm her.

 

"Love, you're perfectly normal, lots of families have only one daddy, or mum, and that's perfectly okay." Harry parked in front of their house, getting out to get her.

 

Marley looked fine with that answer, and thankfully dropped the subject. It was getting harder and harder to avoid having that talk with her, but Harry didn't want her to think it was her fault Niall had left them, and so he just wouldn't approach the subject, until that day came, and Harry was praying it didn't for awhile.

 

"Can we go to the park?" She clapped her hands, looking pleadingly at her father.

 

"Course, let me just grab my jacket then we'll be off!" Harry quickly grabbed his jacket, and her hand as they walked to the park.

 

He hated and loved this place, he hated it because it was where all the other babysitters, and mums came and he was one of the few males there. They, would circle causally around the park, but sooner or later they would end up in the bench next to him, and talk his ear off about things he realy could care less about. But he loved this place as well, being an outlet for his daughter when she was getting to cooped up in their apartment, and also because this is were him and Niall had shared their first kiss.

_**Harry smiled, when he felt Niall take his hand swinging them a little between them.** _

 

_**"The park?" Harry raised his eyebrows at him.** _

 

_**Niall shrugged, blushing, "I know you secretly love this place."** _

 

_**Niall grinned at him, pulling him over to the jungle gym. Harry smiled, climbing on top with him. Niall let his arm wrap around Harry pulling him close into his side. Harry took a deep breath, it was now or never.** _

 

_**"Niall, I have to tell you something." His voice coming barely above a whisper, Niall turned to look a him,** _

 

_**"Yeah?"** _

 

_**"I really like you," Harry blushed, but not taking his eyes off of Niall's blue ones.** _

 

_**Niall laughed softly, reaching a hand up to brush away his bouncy curls across his forehead, "I really like you too,"** _

 

_**Harry cupped his cheek, "Can I?"** _

 

_**Niall nodded, closing his eyes, as he felt a pair of gentle lips press against his.** _

 

Harry was suddenly ripped out of the memory as he heard hysterical woman's voices shouting. He shot to his feet as he saw them gathered around the jungle gym, squinting he tried to see what was going on, his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest.

 

Marley was crying hysterically, and screaming his name. "Daddy!"

 

Harry rushed over to where she was perched on top of the monkey bars.

 

"Marley, love whats wrong?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

"I climbed up! Now I can't get down!" She cried.

 

"Just let go, I'm going to catch you." Harry held out his arms, to her. Marley frantically shook her head,

 

"N-no I'll fall!" She shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

 

Harry felt close to losing it himself. "Marley please! You know I'd never let that happen!"

 

"I'll get her," A voice said next to his ear.

 

Harry whirled around to see Niall standing at his shoulder.

 

Harry took a deep breath, he wasn't able to climb up the damn thing himself, and Niall was half monkey anyways.

 

"Marley, Niall's going come and get you okay?" Harry called up, to the shaking little girl.

 

"You said I shouldn't let anyone grab me!" She yelled.

 

"Niall's not going to hurt you babe. He's one of my friends. Please just let him come and get you down." Harry pleaded.

 

Marley slowly nodded, and Niall quickly climbed the structure, sitting down next to her.

 

"Are you Marley?" Niall said softly.

 

She slowly nodded her head, her body shaking a bit.

 

"I'm Niall, can I take you down to return you back to your worried father?" Niall smiled at her, trying to get her to stop crying.

 

Marley did, realizing that she trusted this man, and she looked into his eyes, feeling like she already knew him.

 

Niall wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly climbed down, Harry ran over to them, removing her from Niall's hold. She sobbed into her his neck, hitting him angrily, because she wanted him to come and get her.

 

Harry stroked her back, holding her tight to his chest, for a terrifying moment he hadn't been able to rescue her, and he hated that feeling.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry whispered into her ears, rocking her back and forth.

 

Harry looked over at the Irish man, hand shoved into his pockets, and smiling fondly at the small family. He saw how much Harry loved his daughter, and just how much he meant to her, and it was clear that she was his number one in life.

 

Harry startled him though, walking over to him, and giving him a quick hug. "Thank you, I don't know what I would've done without you,"

 

Niall's heart was reeling from the touch of Harry's skin on his.

 

"No problem, went out for a jog and saw the commotion, just figured I would see if I should help."

 

Harry gave him a tight nod, "Well, erm thank you."

 

Niall shrugged looking up at him. "It's no problem really."

 

Harry didn't know what to say now, and so he rocked back and forth awkwardly wondering if Niall was thinking about their kiss the way he was.

 

Niall cleared his throat, "So, if you're not busy later I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee?" His cheeks turned red, and he ducked his head hoping Harry would say yes.

 

"Um, I-" Harry was taken back, but he figured it was the least he could do to repay him, after saving his daughter. He bit his lip, looking to where Marley was playing with her friends.

 

"I mean, you don't have to! I'm just being stupid." Niall ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

 

"I guess, we could," Harry mumbled, not believing the words that came flooding out of his mouth. But he's always had that problem he's never thought before he acted around Niall.

 

Niall's smile made it worth it though, stop it Harry, his brain scolded him. You're just going for coffee and nothing else.

 

"So, I'll pick you and the little one up later." Niall gave him another smile, before jogging away.

 

Harry was terrified, and excited for tonight, but he was more terrified than anything really, because if Niall started asking questions about Marley he wasn't sure as to what he was going to do. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that yet.

 

"Mars, you ready?" Harry called down the hall, Niall had texted him and told him that he'd be here at 6, and it was 5:45.

 

Marley came running up to him, almost banging into Harry's knee

 

"Ready!" She spun around, delighted with herself.

 

"What are you wearing love?" Harry chuckled, giving her tutu a once over.

 

"I wanted to wear it! I thought it made me beautiful!" She stomped her foot.

 

"Okay, okay. You're very beautiful my love," Harry held up his hands, and she grinned at him knowing that she had won.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Harry took a deep breath, going to answer it.

 

Harry sucked in a breath as he looked at the person in front of him because it definitely wasn't Niall.

 

"A-Ashley?" He stammered out, feeling the world come to a spinning stop around him. 

 

The curly brown haired girl smiled up at him, 

"Miss me Haz?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know its been forever which i'm terribly sorry about, but things are about to get fucked up, lots of drama coming up, and lots of things you didn't see coming! XX. Who do you think she is?


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stared at the woman standing in front of him, he wanted to slam the door in her face, and forget that she waas even here. But, he doesn't think that would be the wisest idea of the century. 

 

"Aren't you going to invite me in Harry?" She smirked, 

 

"No, what are you doing here?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, his hand clutching the door knob way to tightly. But he couldn't help it. 

 

"Was in the neighborhood actually, and wanted to see for myself." She peered around Harry as if, looking for someone. 

 

Harry instinctively blocked her view from seeing further inside his house.   
"Ashley, there's absolutely nothing to see here. So just fu-" 

 

"Daddy! Can you help with my shirt?" The little girl stopped in her tracks, she shyly plastered herself to Harry's leg. 

 

Ashley grinned, because this is what she came for. 

 

"She's so cute!" She crooned, and beckoned the little girl forward, and before Harry could stop her Marley came out behind Harry's legs and went to her. 

 

"Hi! I'm Marley, who are you?" She asked politely. 

 

"Mars, babe why don't you-" Harry started to say, but Ashley cut him off, much to his frustration.

 

"I'm Ashley, can you smile for the camera?" The woman held up her Iphone, and snapped a picture of the little girl, and crackled as she quickly retreated. 

 

"Daddy, who was that?" Marley asked, visibly confused. Harry was breathing deeply, trying to control his panic, and rage. Because Ashley Lambert, had caused his life hell, in more ways than one. First of all, she had been the very first girl Niall had gotten with after he had broken up with Harry, his heart still ached after seeing pictures of the couple out and about in London. He hadn't eaten for a week, because how could just dump a six year old relationship, and replace it with a new one? He's still wondering that question, to this day. But how on Earth could he explain all this to a four year old? 

 

"She's just someone that I use to know," Harry answered, looking down, and rejusting her shirt for her. 

 

"Will she be my new mum?" Marley asked, making Harry stop what he was doing. 

 

"Babe, she's not your mum, I don't," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, he hadn't prepared himself for the Mum, talk. 

 

Marley looked at him, her eyes full of wondering and questions, things Harry didn't want to explain to her until she was older, when she could understand better. 

 

"I'm your Daddy and Mum ok? And thats all you need," Harry explained, doing up the clasps of her jacket. 

 

"Ok," She thankfully nodded, and dropped the subject. Harry sighed, pulling on his own jacket, and waited for Niall to show up. The blonde did a moment later, smiling and cheerful. 

 

"Niall!" Marley squealed, making Harry's chest squeeze just a tiny bit, because he was looking at his daughter, and father and neither one of them knew it. He was going to have to tell Niall soon, he couldn't keep her a secret from him much longer, now that he was in their lives. Harry shoved all this aside, to tried to focus on what was happening right now. 

 

"I figured we could just go to McDondal's because everyboby loves McDondal's right?" Niall smiled, and he was silently asking Harry if that was okay with him. 

 

"What do you think Mars?" Harry smiled at her, scooping her into his arms. 

 

"Yes, but can Niall carry me? He's more comfortable," She asked squirming, Harry raised his eyebrows, and Niall looked faintly uncomfortable being told he was more comfortale than her actual father. 

 

"Sure, I'm just getting to old is it?" Harry booped her on the nose, and handed her over to Niall, who in turn looked surprised and took her. 

 

Marley laughed, and bounced up and down on Niall's hip.   
"Donal's! Donal's!" She squealed all the way out the door. Harry chuckled and locked the door behind him, following the pair out to Niall's car. harry thought that being with Niall be would uncomfortable, terrible even. But he soon realized it was the same old Niall, the one he could talk to and joke with. Harry found himself completely at ease with this, and he faintly wondered would this be his life if Niall hadn't left him? The thought immediately soured his mood, and he tried to push it aside, but once it was there it wasn't going away. He hated himself, for wondering it, and then a whole bunch of questions surfaced his mind. Things he hasn't thought since that night. Was he not good enough? Why had he driven the person who meant everything to him away? What had he done wrong? 

 

Marley was playing on the playground, Niall was watching her with a smile on his face. 

 

"She's an amazing girl Harry, really," Niall complimented him. 

 

"Thank you," Harry answered, smiling a little. 

 

"Look, Harry I'm sorry for accusing you for you know sleeping with someone. It was rude, and I was just mad, and I completely understand if you hate me. I was shocked you even agreed to come out with me today, to be honest." Niall let out a low chuckle. 

 

"Niall, you saved my daughter's life I really couldn't just ignore that. And I'm working on trying to be friends with you, but I can't just yet, it's going to take time, but maybe in the future yeah." Harry warned him, seriously. He did mean every single word of that, he could maybe be friends with, being a fact that he was the father of their child. 

 

"Thats all I'm asking for," Niall said softly, 

 

They sat the rest of the time in silence, watching Marley interact with the other kids, it was when Harry looked down at his watch, and realized how late it was, he decided that they should be heading home. 

 

"Thank you Harry, for this. Letting me take you out. It meant a lot to me," Niall said softly, as he dropped them off on thier doorstep. 

 

"No problem, it was nice." Harry gave him a half of a smile. Marley yawned, looking through tired eyes at Niall. 

 

"Thank you Mister Niall," 

 

Niall chuckled, patting her cheek once.   
"Welcome darling, I'll see you later okay?" 

 

She gave a quick nod, and Harry let them in.   
"C'mon love bedtime." 

 

Harry carried her off to the bedroom, getting her ready, and when he was done went to his living room, flipping on his telly. It was a news cast and his heart stopped once he heard what she was saying, 

 

"That's right, Harry Styles is confirmed to have Niall Horan's baby, but the pair isn't together, in fact Niall is currently dating someone, whilst Harry is single, how Styles managed to keep the adorable toddler from her own father. Is Harry really that heartless, to keep his ex-lover in the dark? Does Horan know that he's a father? All that next." 

 

Harry's phone started buzzing and he numbly pulled it out of his pocket. 

 

He saw he had multiple texts from the boys. 

 

Zayn, to Harry  
WTF Man?!

 

Louis, to Harry  
is this a joke?

 

Liam, to Harry  
how could you do this to him? 

 

Zayn. to Harry  
he has a kid he doesn't know about?!

 

Liam, to Harry  
Are you alright? 

 

Louis, to Harry  
i'm coming the fuck over and ur going to explain yourself. 

 

Harry didn't know what he could do, he was panicking. This is why he never wanted them in his lives again, because something like this would happen, now all he could do was sit and wait, as his world slowly crumbled around him.

 

Harry heard pounding on his door, and he hurried to answer it. Louis was there breathing hard, and looking furious. 

 

"How could you do that to him? Or is this some sick joke that they're playing?" Louis snapped. 

 

"Louis, please Marley is asleep, I'll tell you it all if you be quiet." Harry hissed out, and lead him into the kitchen. 

 

"Want a cuppa?" Harry offered, knowing Louis would calm down if he had some tea. 

 

"Yes, and then you're going to explain yourself." Louis huffed, sitting on the counter top. 

 

Harry quickly made him a cuppa, and sat down at the table,   
"First of all, I got pregnant with Niall's child, so yes she's his. But, before I could tell him, and yes I was going to tell him! He dumped me, in case you forgot, I tried calling him, and his family over and over again, because I was a scared 19 year old lad. I didn't know anything about raising or taking care of kids, or shit like that. But nobody would answer me, I tried calling you, and the other boys, I did, but none of you wanted to act like I existed. Or was even on the same fucking planet, so can you blame me for not telling him? Honestly Louis, you tell me," Harry crossed his arms, looking up at the older man. 

 

"But four years Harry! That's a lot of time! Just think about how he's going to feel about this," Louis stressed. 

 

"I know that on my part it did seem selfish to keep her from him. But I didn't want to raise her under the assumption that he was going to magically reappear back in our lives! I couldn't do that to her, and Niall was dating someone else, so I didn't think that he could care," Harry snapped.

 

"He would, about this he definitely would care Harry, you're going to have to tell him you know." Louis said softly. 

 

Harry's scowled dropped, and it was replaced with a look of exhaustion.   
"I know, I bloody know Lou." 

 

He was scared, he was terrified that Niall would reject her, and he didn't know how he was going to pick up the pieces from that. He couldn't fix a broken hearted four year old. 

 

He sighed, pressing a palm to his eyes, he wasn't ready for this. He really wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler, but i'm serious shit is about to get fucked up, and next chapter you're getting the full back ground story on Narry. Finally.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lo my cupcakes. How was your day? Back ground story on Narry, finally.

Harry sighed, as he looked inside the classroom, he hated this. He hated changing schools at the very last moment, when in fact he should be in Chesire and making memories there, not here. Harry hurried, grabbing a seat in the back, and kept his head down, maybe if his teacher didn't notice him he cold through the day like a normal bloke, his wishes were squashed the moment, a to perky teacher stepped into the room and called out, 

 

"We have a new student today! Harry where are you dear?" 

 

Students snickered around him, and Harry really wanted the ground to come and swallow him right about now. 

 

Harry raised his hand, only to oull it back down again. 

 

She nodded,   
"Yes, well this is Harry he's new so be nice!" 

 

He didn't thnk that his cheeks could get any redder now, seriously. 

 

A student stumbled into the room, and Harry's first thought was that he was tiny, and he was suppose to be in his year? 

 

"Mr. Horan," She sighed, her voiced laced with disappointment. 

 

"Sorry," He mumbled, but not looking the part at all. 

 

"You can just go sit by Harry, he's new." She gestured for him to do as she said, and Niall made his way down the aisle, fist bumping people as he went. He seemed to be very popluar amongst the students, or at least everyone knew his name. Niall collasped into the seat next to him, giving him a quick smile, and Harry's second thought was. He's beautiful. 

 

After that, it wasn't hard to find Harry or Niall they were always with in three feet of each other, quickly developing a friendship with each other. Although people liked to tease them that the pair was actually dating. Niall thought nothing of this, and laughed pecking Harry on the cheek, and Harry who's actually had a crush on Niall since the time he met him, would turn red, and hid his face behind Niall's neck. 

 

It was actually Niall who had called him one night, sobbing into the phone and asking Harry to come and get him. Later, he would find out that the girl Niall had been seeing, was cheating on him. Harry cuddled him that night, recieving a kiss to the top of his head, and only then did Harry know he was truly fucked. 

 

After that night, Harry managed to work up his courage and ask Niall out. To his great relief, and surprise Niall said yes, and they kissed at the park. 

 

The year after highschool, Niall started getting serious about music, and he went to try out on the X-factor. He came back after his auditon rambling about how he was off, and they'd proabaly never pick him. Harry cupped his cheek, settling his lips onto his boyfriend's. 

 

"You were absouletly smashing Ni," Harry smiled at him, Niall buried his face into the crook of his neck. 

 

"Think so?" Niall whispered, his voice wavering. 

 

"I know so," Harry kissed his forehead gently. 

 

In the end, Niall was placed with three other lively lads, and Harry had never smiled so hard in his life. 

 

Harry couldn't come and stay with Niall, when he moved into the house but Harry promised him, he would call and text him every single day, so it was like he wasn't even that far away. 

 

Harry attended every single one of Niall's performances on the X-factor, and he was the first one Niall went to when they had lost. Harry rocked him back and forth gently, promising him it'd be okay, and he was here. They weren't aware that the room had gone silent, and everyone was watching them. 

 

Niall was swept up into a world of paps, glamour, girls, and promos after that, Harry finishing up Uni, and his degree, so he had people looking at him as well. The whole time, Harry stuck by Niall's side never taking on the 'just friend' role, even though management threatned fans wouldn't take it well. When Harry had asked him about it, Niall just scoffed rolling his eyes. 

 

"They won't take you away from me. Not ever Bear," Niall said firmly before going to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

Yeah, some people didn't like their relationship, but Harry couldn't bring himself to give a damn, as along as he had Niall, he'd be totally fine. 

 

"Babe, it'll be fine." Harry reasurred him, when Niall was pacing the dressing room anxiously, it was thier first red carpet perimere and Niall was of course bringing Harry as his date. 

 

"I just don't want them to say shit H! You know that," Niall tugged at his blonde locks in frustration.

 

"C'mere my love," Harry opened his arms, and Niall quickly wrapped himself in them. 

 

"Did I tell you that, Marc Jacobs wants to hire me?" Harry rubbed his back softly. 

 

"No! Seriously?" Niall asked, his eyes widened in shock and pride.

 

"Yeah, they said they loved my work and want to meet me in person," Harry blushed, 

 

"I'm so pride of you baby!" Niall beamed, pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry locked his arms, around Niall's waist holding him close. 

 

"Boys! C'mon you can snog later," Lou chirped and dragged them away. Harry linked his fingers with Niall booping his nose gently. 

 

"Hey, I like you" 

 

"Hey, I like you too," Niall squeezed his hand, before stepping out to the red carpet. 

 

Three years, and things had changed drastically for Niall, and Harry. Niall becoming a world famous popstar, and having three world tours already and Harry becoming famous in the fashion world. But they hadn't changed, people were so use to seeing Harry and Niall together, they didn't even question it anymore. Of course there was the usual shit rumors about Niall, and Harry cheating on each other, the first time Niall had seen this, he was in South America, and Harry was in London, Niall had called him in tears, babbling about he didn't do anything with that girl, and he wasn't cheating on him. Harry calmed him, and told him he knew, and he of course still loved Niall. 

 

When the couple did get time off to spend with each other, they would spend it cuddling, or fucking or going out on dates. The tabloids were constantly wondering if they were ever going to pop the question, Niall shook his head with a laugh. Harry felt slightly hurt. 

 

"What? You don't want to marry me?" Harry asked, grinning but his heart still twinged a bit. 

 

"I do, just they aren't bossing me around to do it," Niall pecked his cheek, and asked the younger one what he want for dinner. 

 

Everything was going perfect, Harry thought. But then his world was snatched away from him, with those words Niall had said to him, at his party.

 

He didn't love me, Harry bitterly thought, nights after his party. That's the only reason why he broke up with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the back ground story on Narry, if anything confused you just ask me, or just leave a thought! XX ~R


	8. hitaus

Okay so im putting this on hitaus for a bit just so i can get a better grip on this.


	9. Authors note

It's almost off of hiatus. Just a couple more days ill get something up and thank you everyone who's being so patient with me :) have a lovely day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book is forever dedicated to Aria. I love you so much Bby :) Xx. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STAYED SUBSCRIBED TO THIS STORY YOUR ALL AMAZING AND WONDERFUL ILY ALL SO MUCH!!!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, sat head in his hands. Lips pressed tightly together, and wetness in his eyes. He was waiting in agony for the obvious phone that was going to happen. He had sent Marley to Nana's for the day, so she wouldn't have to be here for when Niall called, he couldn't stand to see her little broken face when Niall said he didn't want anything to do with them. Ever again, Harry himself was trying to mentally, physically and emotionally prepare himself for that. His hands trembled slightly as he wiped his eyes. He jumped a foot in the air when his phone started ringing, his hands were shaking when he reached toward it. He placed it to his ear, closing his eyes and sending up a quick prayer, to whoever might be listening at the moment. 

 

"H-hello?" Harry answered, his voice as shaky as his hands. 

 

"The fuck?! Harold Edward Styles, fuck you! How could you not tell me this?" Niall yelled into his ear. He was mad, furious even when he flipped on the telly, and saw what that lady was saying. He of course didn't believe any of that bullshit, and he texted all the boys, asking them of they had seen it. They all had, and management had called, yelling into the phone about how this wasn't good for his career, and how much of a scandal this was! Niall, then had to talk to his mum, and to say that was unpleasant was underrated. She had screamed at him in English, then proceeded in Irish, and he was very pissed off right now. 

 

Harry ran his hands through his hair, just to do something with them. 

 

"N-Niall, please just listen to me," Harry said softly, never thinking he'd be on the end of this conversation with his ex. 

 

"Like hell I will! What the fuck is this shit you're trying to pull Harry? I knew you wanted to get back with me but-" Niall started to yelled furiously. 

 

"No! Wait hold up! You think I'm doing this, to get back with you? You know what? Fuck you Niall! I'll explain everything face to face with you! Meet at the Clovers Cafe in five minutes!" Harry hung up, grabbing his coat and flinging it over his shoulders and stomping out the door.   
He was immediately blinded by the flashes of the cameras in front of him. Freaking him out, because he honestly had forgotten what it's like being in the public eye, slipping behind scenes for four years, and even before that. He would occasionally go to a red carpet because he was required to. He kept his head down, ignoring the screaming voices coming at him, and got into his car. They wouldn't move away from the vehicle, making Harry irritated because he didn't have time for this shit. He gently laid his foot down on the gas, inching forward bit by bit, inching his way out of the driveway. He sighed in relief when he finally got away, speeding down the road, and driving to Clover's. He didn't know why he chose this place out of all the places he could've said, but he was here and hopefully manage to have a civilised conversation with Niall. He sat himself down at one of the very back tables. He tapped his fingers on the table nervously, and anxiously. He had his reasons of not telling Niall they had a daughter together. And he would explain all those reasons to Niall, before the lad could jump down his throat. Niall barged through the door a second later, looking around a bit wildly spotting Harry, immediately and sat down across him. 

 

"I want an explanation, and I want it right fucking now Harry," Niall growled. 

 

"You don't get to talk to me like that! First, yes she's yours there was no one else, and second of all you dumped me! The night of my birthday! Remember that lovely night? That was the night I actually planned on telling you that we're going to have a kid! But you walked out on me before I got the fucking chance! I tried calling you! I tried a million times! I tried everyone you were close to! I tried all the boys! Fuck, I even tried management but they did the same thing. They didn't answer the fucking phone. So, honestly Niall you tell me how I was suppose to tell you, on fucking Twitter? I'm sorry, actually no I'm not, because with you not around it made it hundreds of times easier to protect her from you!" Harry took a deep breath, sitting back in his seat. 

 

"You-you cheated on me!" Niall yelled. 

 

A few people turned to look at them, disapprovingly. Harry stared at Niall, the love of his life (because he wasn't even kidding himself anymore) in complete and utter shock. 

 

"E-Excuse me what?" Harry stammered. 

 

"You know exactly what you did! You kissed someone else, the night I went out out to the club with Calum, you went and snogged someone else!" Niall snapped, his eyes flashing. 

 

Harry sat there, hurt radiating through his body.   
"H-how dare you! I gave you six years of my life, and yet in those six years you think I'd do something like that? Who even fucking told you that bullshit?" 

 

"Barbra," Niall whispered, looking down at his hands. 

 

Harry scoffed,  
"Wow, original believe a slag at the pub, and not even talk to  
your own goddamn boyfriend over it. What the fuck is wrong with you Niall? I'm the one who stood by your side when cheating allegations of you cheating on me came out! But it's a double standard is it? When I apparently cheat you automatically believe it?" 

 

Harry's throat was clogged, because instead of talking to him, he believed some random person over at the pub?! He left him over a fucking lie?! 

 

"Theres a picture though, explain the picture," Niall snapped. 

 

"What fucking picture?"  
Harry demanded. 

 

Niall scrolled through his camera roll, yes he did actually keep the photo because it kept reminding him, of what he could never be. Could never actually have, and it killed him. Harry peered at the picture. 

 

"Niall that's not me," Harry scoffed. 

 

"Yes if wasn't then who was it then?" Niall rolled his eyes, not believing him. 

 

Harry scoffed, crossing his arms.   
"I don't know who the fuck that this is, but it sure as hell is not me!" 

 

Niall blinked, so all these years he's thought that Harry cheated on him… when he didn't? He didn't know what to say, what to feel even. He took a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair. 

 

"How could you think that?" Harry whispered. 

 

"Because, it made so much sense Harry! I just thought you were using me, and I started seeing everyone like that, everyone wanted something from me, and I thought that I wasn't enough for you! That you'd get bored of me, and leave, and when I saw the picture that you actually had. And I didn't want anything to do with you, that's why I didn't let my family, or anyone else talking to you, because I didn't want to get hurt again!" Niall swiped across his eyes forcefully, because he's been thinking those same things for the last three years, he could never fully commit to Barbara because Harry would be at the back of his mind. Lurking, and peeking out every once in awhile, but he was there. And Niall hated him for it. 

 

"Niall, if anyone should be hurt it should be me! I'm the one you left without any type of explanation, you humiliated me. In front of hundreds of people, in front of my family! They all wanted to know why, and how and I didn't have an answer for them. I didn't know myself! The first three months, of my pregnancy were the hardest thing I've ever had to go through, I thought I was going to die, because there was nothing to live for, I stopped eating and responding to anything. My mom and sister practically had to force me to do anything. But my mum reminded me that I have someone to live for, and she's my world now," Harry stopped his speech. 

 

"I've missed four fucking years! That's walking, talking fucking rebelling at the terrible twos! I've missed birthday parties, Fathers Day, and anything else!" Niall slammed his fist down on the table. 

 

"How am I suppose to trust you again? How do I know that you won't just get up and leave me, us! Again, how can I be sure of that? I'm not looking for a relationship, and you're in one!" Harry exclaimed. 

 

Niall's eyes softened, because he could understand where Harry was coming from, he really could. 

 

"I just want to meet my daughter, properly." Niall said softly, "Can I please do that Harry?" 

 

Harry sighed, because he couldn't deny Niall of this any longer.   
"Y-yeah, it'd be alright." 

 

"When?" Niall was jumping up and down, reminding him of Marley. 

 

"What's good for you?" Harry smiled a bit. 

 

"Anytime! Anywhere!" Niall clapped his hands. 

 

"Alright, uhm how about tomorrow at my house, around noonish?" Harry glanced up at Niall. 

 

"I'll be there! And Harry?" Niall said. 

 

"Yeah?" Harry looked up through his eyelashes. 

 

"Thank you," Niall smiled, and Harry could feel himself smiling back tentatively. Maybe, they could work this out, Niall and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii thank you again, to everyone who stayed patient. I know where I want to go with story now, and there won't be anymore hiatus! Yay! Comment :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Riney because she got me back on my feet for this story love you! Xx.

Niall paced his living room anxiously, as he checked the time again. He still had thirty minutes left, and he was freaking out. While the media was having their go at him making all kinds of shit stories about him, and Harry and Marley. Some said that this was just a publicity stunt, and Marley was actually an orphan, and she was just a charity case. Others said that Niall had slept with someone else, and dumped Marley on Harry so she wouldn't get in the way of his career. He didn't know how Harry was dealing all of this, and he didn't know where this would put them on the whole relationship thing, but Niall wanted to be there, in his child's life. He really did, so that's exactly what he was going to do. His doorbell chimed, and Niall shot to his feet, nearly tripping himself as he made his way over to the door. He saw Harry holding Marley, shifting a bit uncomfortably because of the paps shouting things at them. Niall flung open the door, letting Harry inside with his- their daughter. Niall flipped them off, before shutting the door and turning around. He nearly gasped, because Harry, and Marley looked liked they belonged there, in his home. Niall cleared his throat, shaking his head a little bit. 

"So, Marley darling me and Niall need to talk to you about something okay?," Harry sat her down on the couch, Niall hurrying to sat down across from her. 

"Daddy, why are we at Mister Niall's house?" She asked, confused. Harry sighed, looking over at Niall for help, Niall placed the toddler in his lap, and brushed her bouncy curls out of her face. She looked exactly like him, except the curls, and dimples. He really didn't know he didn't see it from before.

"Love, I-I'm your father," Niall said slowly, holding his breath, waiting her reaction.

"You?" Marley shrieked happily, 

"Yes? Is that okay with you?" Niall asked unsure, because what if Marley didn't like him? And never wanted to see him again? He didn't know what he would do if that happened, he really already loved this little girl, immensely, and wanted to be apart of her life, if she would let him. 

"Yes! Is you and daddy in love?" Marley clapped her hands together, looking between them, Niall held Harry's gaze for a second.

"Um, we are just friends." Niall said softly, Marley pouted for a minute but then clapped her hands again. 

"But you will fall in love right?" Marley didn't wait for an answer from her parents but continued to question Niall, 

"Baba?" She said softly, patting at his chest.

Niall was startled at the name, but answered her anyways. 

"Yeah sweets?" Niall grinned at his daughter, he really loved he sound of that. His daughter, it sounded right as well. 

"Y-you're not leaving again right? You'll stay?" Marley asked, biting her lip. 

Niall nodded firmly, hugging her tightly to her chest,   
"Of course baby." 

 

 

Marley was playing with her dolls with Niall, and Harry was watching fondly from the doorway when his phone started buzzing. Harry sighed, stepping away from the door to answer it. 

"Hello?" 

"Mr. Styles, your services are needed," His secretary Sophia greeted him, Harry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sophia, can't you just simply tell them that I can't do it?" Harry did not want to leave, especially when Marley and Niall were just getting to know each other. Harry couldn't leave, he really couldn't. Sometimes Harry really hated his fucking job. 

"No can do Mr. Styles she requested you personally," She didn't sound very sorry. 

"Okay, well can I bring Marley?" Harry asked, biting his finger nail. 

"I'm sorry sir but you can't," She tapped away on the computer, probably already booking his flight, for wherever he was even going. 

"Okay," Harry sighed, maybe his mum would take her, but then he remembers that she was currently on a cruise, that Harry had personally sent her on. 

 

"Fuck," He silently cursed, before hanging up the phone, he didn't know anyone who would take her, and Harry would not just hire a babysitter. The curly father, defeated tromped back into the room, where he had to hold back a laugh, because perched on top of Niall's head was a sparkling tiara, and he was holding a wand in his hand, and had lipstick all his lips, it looked like the work of a toddler. Marley was curled up in his lap, a tea cup clutched tightly in her fist. Niall looked up seeing Harry standing there. and blushed a bit. 

"It was her idea!" He said quickly, and Harry nodded before snapping a picture of him. 

"Harry!" Niall whined loudly, making Harry giggle, and shrug a bit shamelessly. Niall wiped off his lips, and took off the bejeweled crown, and sat down the wand, he kissed Marley's sleeping forehead softly, moving her to the bed, and followed Harry out of the room, and into the kitchen. Harry poured them a cup of tea. 

"What's wrong Harry?" Niall asked watching Harry, pace the short kitchen. He knew Harry long enough to tell when he was upset about something, and today was no different. 

Harry let out a sigh of frustration, gripping his hair tightly.   
"I just found out that I have to go to work, and I can't take Mars with me." 

Niall nodded,   
"What about your mum?" 

"She's on a cruise in the Southern Caribbean, and I literally have no one else," Harry groaned, throwing his head into his hands. 

"W-what about me?" Niall stammered, not believing he even uttered those words, Harry probably thought he was crazy, and couldn't handle it, but Niall wanted to prove himself as a father, to himself and Harry, he wanted Harry to give him a chance. Niall bit his lip as Harry took his head out of his hands slowly, looking at Niall squinting hard. 

"You?" Harry repeated slowly, making sure he heard Niall right. 

Niall nodded,   
"Yeah, please Harry give me a chance to prove myself, that I can do this." 

"Niall, I just don't her to get her hurt with all the paps and stuff," Harry sighed, Niall thought about that for a moment. 

"Then we won't go out, unless we really need to, and I wouldn't let them touch her anyways." Niall said a bit protectively. 

"You really want to do this?" Harry asked him, not believing that he was about to do this, but he did want to trust Niall, and she was his father, and he was having a battle with his head, and his heart. On one hand, he wanted to cancel the trip, and just stay here with her, and Niall. But on the other hand, he needed this badly, it's like they were poor or anything by any means, but he did have to keep his job. 

"Yes, H I won't even let anyone, unless it's the boys come over, I want to spend time with her, and get to know her better," Niall pleaded, and Harry sighed, still not believing that he was about to agree to this. 

"O-okay, but its only for three days, and I get back we'll talk okay?" Harry smiled at him, Niall was over joyed that he even agreed to do it, that he hugged him tightly, causing Harry to gasp in surprise and sort of hug him back. 

"Thank you H, you won't regret this seriously." Niall drew away, his eyes shinning with happiness, and Harry smiled back at him, hoping and praying that he wouldn't. 

~~~

"Say goodbye to Daddy love!" Niall picked her up, and they both waved at Harry's plane, they couldn't actually see him, but its the thought that counts right? 

"Wanna go home darling?" Niall asked, now looking at his little girl. She nodded tiredly, because they had to get up at four in the morning for Harry's flight, and she was exhausted. Niall carried her over to his car, thankful that there was no paps around at the moment, because he did want that part of his life to effect Marley at all, he carried his little girl to the car, strapping her in, and getting in on his side. He played music softly in the background, humming lowly to it, and parked at his house. 

Niall, at first wanted them to stay at Harry's, but Harry said that it'd be better if she stayed at his, so she'd get use to it. He knew that single-parenting was hard, and he was impressed with Harry for doing it for four years straight. He had Harry promise to call him as soon as he landed. Old habits die hard, he made Harry do the same thing when they were dating, so he couldn't help it. Niall let them with a soft grunt, and carried her to his bedroom, he didn't like having her three doors down, so he'd simply have her stay with him. Niall laid her down on the bed, taking off her shoes, and jacket, and hung them on the door, and went laying her down on his chest. He stroked her back, feeling her breathing steadily on his chest. Niall quickly grabbed his phone, and snapped a picture of her curled up his chest, and opened Twitter. 

Composing a new tweet, he attached the picture and captioned it:   
@NiallOfficial   
Only lady in my life ;) Xx. 

Niall closed his Twitter, and closed his eyes, arm wrapped around her protectively and drifted off sleep. 

Over the next three days Marley stayed with him, Niall got to know his child a whole lot better, he'd sit down and color with her, making unicorns and rainbows, and anything else she wanted to make. He'd then waltz her around the living room on his tiptoes, making her shriek in laughter, and then collapsing the ground tiredly. Marley would giggle, and smack his head until he got up. and did it two more times. Niall would give her the moon, if she asked him to. They went to the shops a couple of times, and Niall called Preston, to make sure that nobody would bother them, at first Marley was scared of the big man, soon warmed up to him, and Preston, quickly developed a soft spot for the little girl. Niall had the lads over a couple of times, so she could get to know her "uncles"' better. They all fell in love with the little girl, and Louis was now trying to convince Liam, to get him pregnant so they could have one of their own. Liam flushed, and swatted at his arm, explaining that they needed to get married first, and do a whole bunch of other things, before they even thought about starting a family of their own. Louis pouted for a second, but grinned kissing Liam quickly. 

"Ok," Louis chirped, and now Liam was afraid that Louis might propose to him. 

Niall secretly admired the way that Zayn and Marley got along, Zayn would bring over a canvas and they would paint for hours on end. and Marley would hold up her drawing to Niall proudly, shouting.

"Look Baba, me and ZayZay made it!" Niall hung it in the guest room, which slowly was turning more and more into Marley's bedroom. In fact, he drew Zayn aside one day, and asked him, if he was ever up to it, would he decorate Marley's room as her birthday from him? Zayn happily agreed, and Niall hugged him in thanks. 

At night, they would Skype Harry, at first Niall stepped out into the hallway, to give them privacy but Marley was soon dragging him inside, and Niall would join in on the conversations, when Marley was to tired to talk anymore, she'd give the phone to Niall and curl up in his lap. Harry saw the bond forming between the two, and he was extremely happy that they were connecting. Niall was talking to him one night, when Marley had fallen asleep in his lap, and Niall was carding his fingers through her hair, smiling down ar her and looking at Harry again. 

"Thank you H," Niall said softly, he saw Harry look confused for a moment. 

"For what Ni?" Harry murmured, tossing his hair out of his face. 

"For this, for giving me this chance, to spend time with my- our daughter, I- just thank you," Niall sighed, smiling at Harry happily through the screen, and Niall's heart started beating funny, something it hadn't done in years. 

"Welcome Ni," Harry smiled back at him, and Niall blushed,

"Erm, I better go, but lots of love from us, and we can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Niall said cheerfully. and he had a surprise party planned for Harry, that Marley was helping him with, and he couldn't wait for Harry to see it. 

"Me too, I miss you guys." Harry sighed, Niall grinned happily, Harry said us, which meant him as well. 

"We miss you too, H. I gotta go, but we love you, okay?" Niall said softly, his eyes widened at what he just said, well implied that he loved Harry. Harry froze as well, 

"Uhm, love you guys too, bye Ni," Harry blew him a kiss, and ended the call. Niall sighed, leaning over and shutting off the light, he danced his fingertips down Marley's back, and that's another he had taught, well starting to teach her, how to play the guitar. He had laid it flat on the ground, and taught her how to pluck the strings, and she was a natural at it, just like her Baba. Niall smiled happily to himself, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i know the updates have been hella slow, but I'm working on it. and drama is going to happen in the next chapter, so yup. Niall and Marley's relationship devolping! Yay! Comments? XX


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai I was so happy with the responses I got on Niall/Marley's relationship! Just warning you right now, shit is going to go down.

Niall woke up, and immediately something felt off. Something felt wrong, about today, he hurriedly checks to see if Marley is laying on his chest, and his heart calmed a fraction a bit when he realizes, that yes indeed she is. He runs his hand through his long over due, needed to be dyed again hair. Maybe, he'll get Louis to do it for him, he usually does anyways. He smiles down at his daughter, but still can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong about today. He reaches across, trying hard to not wake his daughter, and grabs his phone. He turns it on, and sees that no one has texted him, and so he pressed his thumb into the green icon by Harry's name, and waits patiently for him to pick up the phone. It's something of a bad habit of Niall's, when he's feeling like this he'll automatically call Harry, except for when they weren't dating, but Niall had to physically hold himself back from calling Harry.

He jumps a little though, when he hears the slow deep drawl of Harry's voice. "Hello?" He sounds like he just woke up, which made Niall feel bad, but not bad enough to end the call.

"Hey, H. Did I wake you?" Niall said softly. playing with Marley's curls. Harry gaves a yawn as an answer.

"Nah, been up for hours now. Just having a power nap myself." Harry says, and Niall can hear elastic snapping on the other side, which means Harry was putting his hair up.

"Oh, well I um, just wanted to see if you're okay, you are okay right?" Niall can't help the neediness and concern slipping through his accent, but hopefully Harry knows this as well.

"I'm fine Ni. hows our daughter?" Harry said softly. Niall's stomach flips as Harry says ' _our daughter_ ', it gives him chills that he hasn't felt in over four years.

"She's sleepin' right now. I just felt off, like something bad was going happen." Niall mumbled into the reciever. He can practically see Harry's smile from the other side, and sighs rubbing a palm at his eyes.

"Ni, close your eyes." Harry says softly, and god Niall hasn't heard this in a long while. Niall did what he said, humming a yes when Harry asked him if they were closed.

"Now, focus on your breathing, and the heartbeat of our little girl," Harry says, and Niall does it finding instantly relaxing, and Harry started humming a lullaby that Niall hasn't heard in a while.

"Now go to sleep Ni, I'll see you both when I get to your flat okay?" Harry smiles, as he heard a mumbled yes, and the lines click to an end.

<>

"I'm home!" Harry calls out, he hears a set of feet running toward him, and Harry immediately drops his bags, and scoops Marely into his arms once she reaches him. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" The little girl squeals, hugging him tightly. Harry holds on just as tight, not letting her go ever.

"Missed ya, Marsbug." Harry said quietly. Once he was done, squeezing the life out of his daughter, he looks around and doesn't see Niall present.

"Where's Baba?" Harry asked, settling her onto his hip.

"Kitchen, cooking." Niall calls out, Harry smiles carrying Marley into the kitchen, and sees a shirtless Niall at the stove, and Harry nearly drools at Niall's back, but gets himself together, just before he turned around, and greeted his ex-boyfriend with a smile. Harry smiles and crosses the room and gives him a hug, startling Niall but he returned it, burrying his face into Harry's chest, and relishing his scent. Harry's home, it feels like some part of him is breathing relief, and if Niall looks really closely, he thinks its his heart.

"Hi Ni." Harry says softly, rubbing Niall's back, and smiling over the top of his blonde hair.

"Hey Haz," Niall said back, his voice muffled, its not until Niall smells something burning that he pulls away, demanding that Harry and Marley go the dinning room, where Niall can serve them. While Niall's cooking, and some faint clanging coming from the kitchen Harry intragates Marley, to see what the pair have been up to. "We coloured and danced, and Baba's teaching me how to play the gutiar!" She said proudly, Harry was admitedly surprised, and smiled as she told him all how their time together. Harry was more than happy to hear how well they had got along, and how well they connected with each other.

"Do you like him darling?" Harry asked softly.

"I love my Baba," And if there was tears in Niall, and Harry's eyes from that response then nobody needed to know that, now did they?

<>

Niall's surprise party turned out to be better than the last one he threw Harry. At least there was no paps at hte party, and there was only a number of people that Niall could really fit into his flat, without it getting to crowded. He had just forgotten one tiny, little detail, but he felt dread the moment she stepped through the door.

"Ni, baby!" Barbra squealed, leaping into Niall's arms.

Niall coughed, and tried to put her down without causing to much of a scene.

"Hey, B, can uh, you get down?" Nialll asked quietly.

She pouted, but thankfully got down looking around the room.

"Is this a surpise party for me? Oh my god babe, are you proposing!?"

Niall quickly started to shake his head, but she just ignored it. "Yes! I'll marry you!" She screamed, making everyone in the room stop what they were doing and stare at the couple.

"Barbra, m'not proposing, so please stop yelling." Niall mumbled, glancing around the room again. It been clear to him, ever so clear that he didn't like her. He didn't love her like the way that he thought he did, because now he knows that she's nothing but a liar, and someone who wants fame for five seconds. But, to make matters even wrose Marley came running up to them, tapping on Barbra's knee, Barbra looked down with distaste at his daughter.

"What?" The woman snapped.

"You can't have my Baba, he's my Daddy's." Marley said angrily, and Barbra looked around at Niall incredibly. like she didn't believe the child, who was banging her fist against her shin.

"Niall? Why are you back with that cheater? He just wants to use you, and you know that too, come home with me Ni. I can make you feel better than he ever could," She crooned, stepping toward him, Niall was just going to push her away, but she smashed her lips to his. Making Niall gasp, but he wasn't the only one. He heard a small sob, and finally pushed Barbra away, he saw Marley darting through the crowd, Harry tried to stop her to see what was wrong, but she blew past him, and ran up to her room, slamming the door close.

Niall turned to Barbra, "Listen here you little fucking liar, Marley and Harry are my family, and if you ever come around us again I will put a restraining order on you, now get the fuck out of here." Niall growled, and she jumped back, turning around and slamming the door behind her. Niall sighed, running a hand through his hair, and went up to Marley's room, where he found Harry at the door. Pleading with her, to just open up. The little girl inside, sounded like she was in tears, and it shattered Niall that he had caused that.

"Niall, what the hell happened?" Harry asked, he knew what had happened, but he just wanted to see if Niall would own up to it.

The blonde man sighed. "Barbra came around, and she was making a scene, and then she k-kissed me and Marley saw, and ran off." Niall explained, Harry drew his lips into a thin line. Not only, did she managed to hurt him personally. she managed to hurt his daughter, and that well that just wasn't accpetable.

"Is she still here?" Harry asked icily.

Niall quickly shook his head, "No, I uh, told her that we were done, and we are Haz, we're done for good,"

Harry nodded, and gestured toward the door, "Go on then, Mr. Horan."

Niall smiled nervously, and stepped up to the door, he rapped once with his knuckles. "Mars? Babe, will you please open up?" He called softly, hoping and praying that she would.

"No! You don't love me anymore!" The four year old shouted, and Niall literally felt his heart breaking out of his chest.

"Babe, please don't ever say that, I love you more than anything in this world, my darling." Niall said softly, leaning agianst the door, shaking slightly, because he hated that she thought that he didn't even love her.

"Then who was the ugly lady?" Marley demanded, and Harry stuffed his fist into his mouth, to keep himself from laughing.

"She's no one babe. You and Haz are my family now, yeah? And I promise you won't ever see her again." Niall said, smilinga bit.

The door slowly creaked open, and Niall got down on his knees, greeting his little girl.

"Hi bug," Niall said softly, reaching out and brushing her tears out of her eyes.

"Hi, Baba." She whispered, twisting her dress in his fists. Niall gently pulled her hands away from her dress, and held them in his own.

"Marley Anne-Rose Styles-Horan," Niall started out gently, "You and Haz are the only people that are special in my life, I promise you." Niall brushed his hands into her curls. Marley finally smiled, hugging Niall tightly, and Niall hugged her back, murmuring _I'm sorrys_ into her neck. After that, the party was continued and the boys smiled when Niall told them about dumping Barbra, clapping him on the back.

"Never liked her mate," Louis said cheerfully, and that was that.

That night, Niall woke up to thunder and crying. He hurriedly got out of bed, throwing open his door to see Marley crouching down in the middle of the hallway, right in between Harry's and his room. Harry came out of his room, right about the same the same time that he did, he had a bewildred look on his face, and went to sit by Marley, Niall doing the same thing.

"Babe? What are you doing?" Harry asked softly, Marley sniffed into her teddy bear that Niall had bought her.

"D-didn't know w-where to go, to you or B-Baba, and I was scared, b-because of the s-storm." She choked out, and Harry and Niall looked at each other, they'd have to talk about this, give what they were an exact definion. But, right now their child was more important.

"How about you can cuddle with us both? Sound okay love?" Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead, and the girl hurriedly nodded, and Niall picked her up, carrying her to his room, Harry coming up behind him. They snuggled on the bed, and laid on either side of her. Niall linked his hands with Harry's, over her chest, and Harry reciprocated by tangling his legs together with Niall's. It felt right, like this was the way it was suppose to be. And, Niall realizes that's what he wants. He wants _this_. He wants _them_. And he's scared to death to tell his ex-boyfriend that he wanted him back, and permitedly in his life.

<>

Niall had called Liam up, and asked him if he wasn't busy, if he could join him for a cuppa? Liam, the nice lad that he is, agreed, and Niall's sat down across from him at the coffe house. "What's up Ni?" Liam asked, knowing when his best friend was troubled about something.

"I want Harry back," Niall blurted out, and Liam raised his eyebrow, gesturing for Niall to explain himself.

"I just- fuck Li, with him, and Marley everything seems to fit together y'know? I like having a family, l like the whole thing about it. I love having them in my life, it feels like I'm complete," Niall elaborated, nudging his cup bashfully.

"Ni, you're sure you want this?" Liam asked, peering at his mate, seriuosly, he did not want to see Harry get hurt again, or Marley.

"Definately Li, I really, really do." Niall's happiness is shinning from his eyes, and Liam can see that he means it, he means every single word.

"Then go for it mate," Liam smiled at him, and Niall beamed, leaning over and placing a smacking kiss to Liam's cheek.

"Thank you LiLi!" Niall squealed. That night, Niall invited Zayn over to watch Marley because he was taking Harry out, and Zayn insisted that wasn't problem. Even though Harry asked him over and over again.

"It's fine Harry! Seriously! Just go," Zayn laughed, before nearly pushing Harry out the door, Niall smiled at him, and Harry looked really good night, his hair was hanging down, but had a little poof on top, and he was wearing a simple button down, and his usual boots, and skinnies.

"Ready?" Niall asked, smiling at the taller man.

"Whenever you are." Harry smiled back at him, and Niall lead them out to his car, ignoring the usual paps, because he wasn't going to let them ruin his night, it had to be perfect. He lead them a little ways outside town, and a little resturante. Niall pulled up, and hurriedly got out opening Harry's door for him.

"Proper gentleman you are." Harry smiled at him, making Niall go red around the ears a bit.

"Only for you though," Niall winked at him, and pulled Harry inside, the waiter greeted him immediately.

"Mr. Horan, table for two?" He looked up, and Niall nodded to confirm this. The waiter smiled at them, and took them to the very back of the buliding where there was a door marked 'ROOF'. He heard Harry gasp a bit, and smiled because he remember as well.

"Up you go then, we'll be with you in a second." The waiter smiled, and whisked away. Niall stepped back, and gestured for Harry to go up first,

"After you," Harry smiled, and went up the stairs, and Niall climbed up after him.

"Niall! Oh my-" Harry's voice caught, because this was the resturant where they offically asked each other to be boyfriends, and it looked exactly the same it did, four years ago. Twinkle lights strung low above their heads, and a table lit with candles in the middle.

"Come sit," Niall pulled out the chair, waiting for Harry to sit down in. He did, nervously tucking his hair behind an ear.

"Ni, what's going on?" Harry asked, his eyes taking in the place he hasn't been to in four years.

"Firstly, I'd just like to say thank you, for giving birth to our daughter, and secondly for sharing her with me. I can't ask for more than that, and I never thought that I would love something as much as I love her, I really like being a dad H." Niall said softly, and Harry smiled,

"Your welcome,"

Niall nibbled on his lip some, because this was the part that he was terrified of. There were so many _what if's_ in his head that, Niall couldn't even begin to process them all.

"So, the reason I brought you out here Harry, is because I want to do what I did four years ago." Niall took a deep breath, and he saw Harry's eyes were wide as saucers. "Harry Edward Styles, will you b-be my boyfriend again?" Niall held his breath, as he awaited the answer,

"Niall James Horan I-I will be." Harry's never seen Niall smile so huge in his life before.

"Are you- are you being serious right now?" Niall gasped, and Harry nodded his head. Being with Niall was like breathing, it came naturally to him, and he needed it. He _craved_ Niall.

"Oh my god Haz!" Niall sprung up from his chair, and tackled Harry onto the ground, hugging him tightly and crying a little bit.

"I've missed you so much," Niall murmured into his ear, sitting up to look at Harry properly. Harry brushed his knuckles down Niall's cheek, and smiled, holding him tight.

"We're doing this?" Harry asked, cupping his hands around Niall's neck, stroking his thumb in circles.

"Absoluetly," Niall whispered, resting his forehead on Harry's staring into his eyes, and he's forgotten how beautiful Harry's eyes actually are.

"Kiss me?" Harry whispered looking up at Niall, and Niall grinned pressing his lips to Harry's, and fuck he forgot what its like to kiss Harry, Niall cupped his jaw, holding him tightly, there was no need for tongue, or anything like that. Harry tangled his fingers into the back of Niall's hair. He was _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said shit was going to go down, but I didn't mean that it was going to bad, now did I? Narry's back, yay! What do you think?.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up to Niall snoring in his ear. Harry chuckled, and scooted out from underneath Niall. No, they didn't have sex. For one thing, Harry was strictly on birth control, and they were not ready for that, at all. Not when they are just testing this out, and getting back on the relationship grounds again. Harry stretched, and peered out the window, he frowned however when he saw a black van pull up, and paps get out. Why were they here? And this early too? Harry groaned, banging his head against the window, great now he's never going to be able to go outside again. 

"What's wrong?" Niall's voice curled around his ear. Harry jumped, but turned his palms upward, so Niall could sneak in his own fingers in between his, 

"Them, they're my problem," Harry said, Niall hooked his chin over Harry's shoulder, looking out the window. 

"Fuck!" Niall cursed, Harry swatted him, 

"Little ears!" Harry reprimanded him, but was smiling. 

"Sorry H," Niall said sheepishly. 

"Just don't do it, when she's around yeah?" Harry turned, nuzzling his face into Niall's neck. 

"Hi you," Niall chuckled lowly, circling his hands around Harry's waist. 

"Hi Ni," Harry whispered into his neck, making Niall shiver. 

"How about I cook us all some brekkie, sound alright?" Niall murmured, smiling down at Harry. 

"I'll go wake up Mars." Harry nodded, leaning up and pecking his lips softly. Before going out of the room, and waking up their daughter. Niall touched his lips, before going in to the kitchen, and started to make a fry-up for the three of them. 

Harry came in, Marley in his arms. Niall leaned over kissing her forehead gently. 

"Morning my beautiful princess," Niall cooed, Marley smiled, her cheeks turning a rosy color. She pushed Niall away playfully, 

"Baba!" She squealed, making Niall laugh and boop her nose gently. 

"Go sit down, and Baba will bring you breakfast, so okay?" Niall pecked her cheek, and Harry set her down in the high chair. He stood by Niall's side, helping only when Niall asked him for it. 

"Hey H?" Niall said suddenly, turning around and rested his chin on Harry shoulder, 

"What's going in that blonde head on yours?" Harry chuckled, rubbing his back softly. 

"What are we going to tell Marley?" Niall murmured. Feeling scared, because what if Harry didn't want to their daughter about them, and Niall just screwed everything up? There was nothing to come back from if Harry rejected him twice he'd be devastated, 

"Ni? Are you even listening to me?" Harry huffed, slapping Niall's chest lightly. Niall jumped, and paid attention. 

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Niall said quickly. 

"I said we tell her the truth, I don't want her walking in on something, you know?" Harry's cheeks turned light pink at the thought. Niall chuckled, his cheeks tinting red as well.

"W-well, we're not fifteen year old b-boys, so I-I don't that, that will be a problem," Niall stammered, taking Harry's hand. 

"Okay, let's go tell her yeah?" Harry asked, kissing his cheek, before grabbing the food, and carrying it all into the living room. Harry waited until they were all done, and lead Marley into the living room, perching her on his lap. 

"Marley, you know how me and Baba are your daddies?" Harry started off slowly. 

The little girl nodded, playing with his necklace a bit. 

"Me, and Baba love each other, and we're a family, all three of us together, understand sweets?" Harry caressed her cheek gently. 

Marley furrowed her eyebrows for a second,  
"You and Baba, together?" She asked hesitantly, Harry and Niall nodded, waiting for her reaction. The little girl suddenly shrieked happily, and pulled her free arm around Niall, who understood what she wanted and hugged her, and Harry tightly, 

"We're a family now love." Niall said, choking up a bit, and kissing them both. 

"I love you both so, so, so much." Marley said softly. 

Both of her fathers got choked up a bit. 

 

It was nearing that time of year that Niall had to start going to rehearsals for the up and coming tour, which meant he was coming home exhausted. Harry and Marley practically moved in with him, and every time Niall would come home, Harry would have a meal cooked, and on the table for his tired boyfriend. Niall would give him a kiss, and pecked Marley on the forehead, He tried to keep his energy up for his daughter and give her a bath, and sing her before she fell asleep. Harry tried once insisting that Niall really didn't need to do that. But Niall simply shut him up with, 

"I'm not missing out on any more time babe, I want her to know that I'm always there for her, no matter how busy I am," 

He left the matter alone, and let him do what he wanted. 

Harry stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, chuckling when he saw Niall soothing her curls down. bubbles in her hair, Niall himself was soaked, and his hair plastered to his head. 

"Grab me phone? I wanna take a picture," Niall asked, Hary nodded, grabbing his phone off of the counter, and handing it to his boyfriend. Niall pecked his cheek, before quickly snapping a picture of Marley in the tub. He opened up his Instagram captioning it:

@NiallOfficial  
Rub a Bubb Bubb In Da Tub Xx. 

Harry smiled from over his shoulder, as he watched Niall's notifications automatically blow up. Some were not so nice, angering Harry, because they had the balls to say that about their daughter, Niall noticing Harry was getting upset. Closed the app, and pressed his palm to Harry's heart. 

"Babe, ignore them, They are stupid fuc-" Harry cut him off with a look, and Niall covered his mouth, giggling slightly. 

"Anyways, they are just stupid. She's our daughter yeah? And nothing they say will ever change that," Niall finished by pecking Harry's lips softly. And squeezing the back Harry's neck comfortingly. 

"I'm cold!" Marley broke up their moment, Niall laughed and broke away from Harry. Harry pouted for a second, before a smile broke out on his face. As got an idea, and he hurried out of the room to get it ready, Niall and Marley weren't allowed into the living until Harry said it was okay for them to come in. 

Marley huffed, crossing her arms.  
"Silly Daddy," 

Niall laughed, stroking her hair, one thing that he and Harry had not mastered yet was hair. They simply let it have it natural form of bouncy curls, but Niall wanted to change that. So, without telling Harry, he started looking up ways to do little girl's hair. So far, he hasn't tried any of them yet. But, some day he will. Harry finally let them into the living room. Marley jumped up and down at the scene, clapping her delightedly. Harry had made a gigantic tent out of nearly every surface in the house. Harry suddenly popped up at the front, smiling at the pair. 

"A kiss to enter," He grinned, Marley ran forward kissing Harry's cheek, and Harry let her in. Niall bit his lip, as he tried to hold back his smile. Harry opened his arms, and gestured for Niall to come forward. Niall chuckled, rolling his eyes and pecking Harry's lips quickly before ducking underneath his arm, and into the fort. Harry huffed, but let it go anyways. He crawled in after his boyfriend, and pulled Marley into his lap. 

"Daddies, sing?" The little girl asked with a giggle. 

"What do you want us to sing?" Niall brushed her hair out of her face. 

"Song that you sing me sleep?" She smiled. 

"Ok pumpkin." Niall cleared his throat and started singing lowly. Harry recongized the tune and joined in, 

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, 

Cause its you, oh its you, they add up to. 

I'm in love with you and all your little things." 

Marley smiled at her fathers singing together, cuddling her teddy bear on her chest. They sang some more, and Marley started yawning until Harry pulled her into his arms, and Niall spooned them both making Harry chuckle. 

"What?" Harry asked, not finding what was so funny. 

"Its just... you're both my little princesses," Niall chuckled, 

"You still remember that ridiclous name?" Harry wrinkled his nose. 

"Of course, princess." Niall kissed the back of his neck, making Harry blush furiously. 

"Hey Ni?" Harry said lowly. 

"Yeah darling?" Niall answered. 

"Love you," Harry whispered, squeezing Niall's fingers that were wrapped his own. 

"Love you too Bear," Niall grinned as the old nickname slipped his tongue. 

"God its been awhile," Harry said referring to the old nickname. 

"Do you not want me to call you that anymore?" Niall asked softly. 

"No, it was hard in the beginning at first, but I still love that name." Harry smiled, squeezing his hand. 

"I love you so much," Niall mumbled, his eyes closing. 

"Love you too darling," Harry said softly. 

 

When Niall had to go on tour, nobody took it harder then Marley herself. They drove him to the bus, and Marley looked confused as to what they were doing there, and they had gently explain to their little girl that Niall was going away for a bit. 

"You- you promised! You promised that you wouldn't leave m-me!" She shrieked, and sobbed. Niall dropped down his knees in front of her, tears coming out of his own eyes. 

"Babygirl. I-I'll be back before you know it. I'll always come back for you and Daddy ok?" Niall had tears streaming down his face, as he caressed her cheek lightly. 

"Y-you promise?" She asked, fisting at his shirt. 

"I promise you pumpkin." Niall pulled her into a hug, and Harry dropped to his knees as well. Some people might think that they are all being overdramatic about this, but this is the first time that Niall's leaving his family, and if there were cameras recording them, they couldn't care less. 

"Take care of your Daddy ok?" Niall said, looking over at Harry. Harry cupped his face, kissing him hard. 

"I love you Bear," Niall whispered. 

"I love you too sunshine." Harry gave him a watery smile, and stood up, picking up Marley with him. Niall kissed both of their foreheads, and got onto the bus without another look. Marley sobbed into his shirt, and Harry could only rub her shaking back. 

"Lets go home princess." Harry whispered, ignoring all the things that were being shouted in his face, and got her into the car strapping her in. And getting in on his side. 

"Harry whats your relationship with Niall Horan?" Someone shouted in his face. 

Harry sighed, knowing if he simply answered their question they would let him move the goddamn car. 

"He's the father to my child. and he's my boyfriend." He snapped before he drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Niall awoke to the bus moving out from under him. He sighed, another day on the road and another week without his two princesses. Sure, he loved the fans and everything, because that would be a lie if he said that he didn't. But, he had a family to think about now. His own family to be exact, and he was slowly going mad without them by his side. He sighed, staring up at ceiling for a moment. He hated this, he really did. 

His phone starting ringing and he grumbled incohartantly, and fished around for it. 

"Lo?" He growled out, not caring if he sounded rude, but he was in the middle of having a pity party. and they had interrupted it. 

"Lovely to hear from you too, babe." Harry laughed from the other side. Niall brightened immediately,

"Hey Bear!" Niall said happily, flipping onto his stomach.

"Hi you," Harry chuckled, making Niall smile even bigger if possible. Harry just always had that effect on him, and Niall could be in the worst mood ever, and Harry could cheer him with the smallest gestures. 

"So, what's going on with you baby? I miss you," Niall exhaled, feeling the urge to tell him that. 

"I miss you too Babes, and I've been working like crazy these last few weeks, because its Fashion Week coming up. and everybody seems to want me for this and that, and yeah. A bit exhausting is all, love." Harry sighed, Niall felt bad and he wanted to be there more than anything. 

"I'm sorry baby, wish I was there for ya." Niall murmured. 

"Its ok, its like this every year, anyways how are you sweets?" Harry hummed out. 

"I'm alright, just get a bit freaked out when fans chase me in cars, I don't like it. And I don't want them getting hurt y'know? But other then that, its been okay. I just you and my baby girl. Which by the way, how is she?" Niall asked, smiling at the thought of his daughter. 

"She's good, a bit more quiet since you left, and she's gotten this habbit where if I leave her at my mum's, she makes me promise that I'll come back for her. Adorable really." Harry chuckled a bit. Niall smiled, 

"Is she around?" Niall glanced over across the aisle where Louis and Liam were cuddled up. 

"She's napping, but when she walks up I'll call you, love I promise." Harry smiled slightly. 

"Oh, alright Haz." 

They talked for a bit about nothing important, and Harry told him Marley woke up. 

"Baba?" She squealed into the phone. 

"Hi, princess!" Niall said happily. 

"Baba, when you coming home? Miss you lots." Niall could literally see her pouting right right now. 

"Soon, baby doll I promise you." Niall said softly. 

"Baba, I go to school next week!" She said excitedly. 

"Really?" Niall said out of surprise, because Harry never told him this. 

"Yeah! Daddy says I old enough now." She declared, and Niall felt a pain in his chest. She wasn't allowed to grow up, not yet. She was still his baby girl...

"Thats wonderful princess," Niall sighed out, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Will you call tonight, to sing me to sleep?" She asked, almost shyly. 

"Of course baby, I promise." Niall said softly, he could see Louis and Liam smiling over at him like idiots. Well, they were idiots, so he simply flipped them off, and they rolled their eyes. 

"Love you lots Baba," She whispered, sounding close to tears, Niall was close himself. 

"Love you too darling, so, so, so much. Don't forget that okay?" Niall bit his lip. 

"Okay, p-promise Baba," She sniffed, and fuck Niall couldn't lose it now. Not now. 

"O-okay well I'll see you later my darling okay?" Niall said strained. 

"Bye Baba," 

Niall was slightly shaking when he ended the call, he wiped his eyes, catching a few tears that fell from his eyes. It gets harder, Niall thinks to say goodbye to his little girl. 

"Ni?" Liam said softly, concerned for his mate. 

"I'm fine," Niall answered gruffly. Liam sighed, pecking Louis's cheek, before making his way over. 

"Its okay to feel Ni, you're human." Liam rubbed his back, Niall blinked a couple of times, before promptly falling apart on Liam's shoulder. 

"Its- its so hard to say goodbye, to her. To them, I-I feel like every time I say g-goodbye it might be the last time, and fuck that terrifies me in no way you can understand Li, I-I want to be there for everything so badly, and," Niall hiccuped from his sobs. "And, I can't pretend to be okay Li. I miss my family." Niall couldn't talk anymore, just shaking silently with sobs. 

"Aw, Ni." Liam cuddled him close, stroking his back and murmuring comforting words into his ears. 

Louis came back with some tea, and sat down on other side of Niall. 

"Hey, hey bud, I brought you some tea love." Louis said softly. 

Niall wiped his eyes, giving his best friend a watery smile. 

"Thanks Lou," Niall took the cup, drinking a bit. 

"I think you need to see them. You're not you, like you smile and everything, but you're not here. You're heart isn't here, I guess is what I'm trying to say." Louis rubbed a hand through his blonde hair. 

"I haven't been that bad have I?" Niall asked frantically. 

"Only the people that know you would notice honestly Ni, you hide it well. But you're going to drag yourself mad mate if you don't." Zayn's voice startled him. 

"You guys think so?" Niall pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. 

"Yeah, we don't like seeing you like this." Liam pecked his temple. 

"O-okay, I'll leave tonight, and thank you guys." Niall smiled at all of them. They simply smiled at him, and patted his back. Niall was estastic he got to see his family tonight!

 

Niall threw a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and put his hood up. He tried, moving as fast as he could, and not be noticed. He thinks a couple of fans saw him so he moved faster, the sooner he got to his little girl and Harry, the better. He quickly gets into the car taking him to Harry's and couldn't be still. His hands were literally everywhere, and his leg wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. 

"Seeing a special lady sir?" The driver, noticing his anxiety.

"Boyfriend," Niall clarified, not caring who he told now. 

"Well good luck then sir. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." He smiled at him in the mirror. 

"Thank you," Niall said sincerely. 

They pulled up and Niall practicall threw him himself out of the car, in his haste to get out of the car. 

"Good luck sir!" The driver laughed, driving away. 

Niall let himself in, and heard Marley say

"When is Baba going to call? He promised Daddy!"

He heard Harry sigh out,   
"I don't know babe," 

"Call him Daddy!" She whined. 

Niall crept up behind her, grabbing her around the waist, making her scream. 

"Hi baby!" Niall laughed, tears of love, and joy leaking out of his eyes. 

"Baba! Baba! Baba!" She screamed, holding him tight. 

"Hello my darling." Niall caressed the back of her hair softly. Holding her close to his chest, Harry watched with a fond smile and Niall made his way over to him, burying his head into the crook of his neck. 

"Bear," He breathed out. 

"I've got you babe. I got you," Harry whispered, kissing his forehead. 

"I love you both so, so, so much." Niall said softly. 

"Love you Baba," Marley mumbled, 

"Love you Ni," 

 

"What do you mean that we're having dinner with your mum?" Niall said in disbelief. 

"Exactly that Ni, we're having dinner at my mum's." Harry sighed out, but he knew why Niall was freaking out. Niall hadn't exactly left the best impression, when he stormed out, and didn't talk to him for four years. 

"Harry, she's going to hate me." Niall's chin wobbled. 

"Babe, don't- don't cry please," Harry said taking him into his arms. 

"I can't help it, I just know she's going to hate me Haz." Niall's voice came out muffled on his shirt. 

"No she won't, you know she could never hate you Ni." Harry carded his fingers through his hair softly. 

"Y-you don't know that H." Niall whispered, holding the bottom of his shirt with his fist.

Harry lifted up his chin,   
"Hey, listen to me okay? She'll understand once you explain to her what happened, she won't be pleased but she won't hate you Ni," Harry nuzzled his nose with Niall's, making him laugh slightly. 

"Yeah, alright." Niall took a deep breath, "I-I'm ready,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this count as a cliffie? Oh well. And I wrote my mobile number on a desk, and moral of the story, don't ever do that. You don't know who will text you, my teacher texted me, and I just want to dIe. Seriously. Vote&Comment.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry bit his lip anxiously, and interwined his fingers with Niall's on the console. Niall threw him a smile, and squeezed his fingers lightly, and went back to talking with Marley. Harry knew his mum couldn't hate Niall. but he could forgive him like he did, right? Harry believed that she could, she didn't grudges for very long, thankfully. They pulled up, and Niall got out, getting Marley from her seat. and placing her on his hip, holding Harry's hand tightly. Harry kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes briefly, and reopening them. 

"Well lets go see Nana," Harry tried to sound cheerful for their daughter's benefit. 

Harry walked up the door, knocking and taking a deep breath. This was it, he felt Niall huddle closer into his side. The door opened and Anne stood smiling, until she saw Niall standing there holding his daughter. 

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, through gritted teeth. Niall shrunk away, steping closer to Harry. 

"Mum, please don't be like this," Harry pleaded. 

"I don't want him here, What were you thinking about bringing him here Harry Edward." She seethed, this was the man that had broken her son's heart, and did for four years. She was the one who saw him at his worst, when he was getting over Niall, and there's no promise that Niall won't do the same thing he did four years ago, and abandon them. 

"He- he can explain mum! I promise," Harry said lowly. 

"I do not want to hear it! Now you can get him off my property in ten seconds, or I will call the police," She threatened. 

"Why are you being like this? Don't you want me to be happy?" Harry finally yelled out. 

"Not with him, you will not be happy with him. I can garuntee you that, he will just leave you for some whore again, and not just you! Your daughter Harry, and for gods sakes put her down!" She barked out, trying to take Marley form Niall, but he let out a low growl and stepped away. 

"Don't put your hands on her." Niall said lowly. 

"Mine are more clean than yours," She retorted. 

"Nana to loud, shush Nana." Marley said quietly. 

"This man is not your father baby, now get away from him," Anne said smirking. 

"He- he is my Baba, told me so himself." Marley frowned. 

"You have no fucking right," Niall snapped, just fed and done with this. 

"I'm calling the cops," Anne got out her phone, but Harry snatched it out of her hands. 

"Listen to me! Mum, I know what Niall did to me, and I get that you don't want me to get hurt, I know that. But you being rude, does not solve anything. So, can we go in and talk like adults?" Harry tried to stay calm. 

"No, I won't. I hope you're happy with your choice," She stepped back into the house, and slammed the door in their faces. 

"Daddy?" Marley asked quietly. 

"Yes sweetie?" Harry asked. 

"We go? Nana to loud," She mumbled, curling into Niall some more. 

"Yeah, c'mon sweets." Harry looked over at Niall, and he an expressionless face. 

"Ni?" Harry reached out, hestiantly taking his hand in his. 

"Lets go," His voice monotone. 

"Babe, c'mere first." Harry tugged him to his body, and kissed him gently. 

Harry pulled back, peering into Niall's eyes,   
"Better?"

"Better," Niall whispered, and closing his eyes briefly, and reopening them, smiling at Harry. 

...*...*...*

Niall and HArry found themselves at the zoo, Niall calling ahead of time and getting them to close it for the day, so Niall and Harry could have it to theirselves. At first, Harry felt bad about all the people who wanted to go today, but Niall managed to convince him that it was alright. Marley held both their hands as she swung in between them. 

"Higher!" She giggled and they smiled swinging her higher. 

They stopped at the giraffes, and she watched in amazement, as they ran across their exhibit. 

"Harry.." 

"Yes Niall?" 

"I've found your relatives," 

...*...*...*

Niall and Harry sighed, as they watched their little girl disappear into her classroom. She was instantly mingling with the other students. 

"I don't want her to grow up Haz," Niall whispered, tucking his head into Harry's shoulder. 

"Me neither, love." Harry kissed his head fondly. 

An hour later Harry found himself panting, and looking up at Niall. 

"How far do you want to go love?" Niall whispered into his neck, his shirt was off, his pants undone. Harry almost in the exact same state. 

Harry hestitated,   
"C-can you blow me?" 

Niall gave a throaty moan, and kissed his neck gently.   
"Y-yeah, I can do that." 

Harry lifted his hips, letting Niall slid off his pants, and its almost embarassing how hard he gets so easily. Niall doesn't seem to mind, and grabs his cock in one hand, and pumps him lightly, before settling in between his legs, and taking him into his mouth. 

"Niall!" Harry gasped, his hair falling over his forehead, and his lips plump and red with before kisses. 

Niall moaned, sending viberations shooting up Harry's spin. He bucked his hips, and Niall lets him, taking it without choking. 

"N-Niall, oh shit I'm going," Harry sounds so vunerable on the bed, his hand tangled into Niall's hair. 

Niall runs his tongue up once, and Harry was gone. He arched his back, and came into Niall's mouth. Niall pulled off, his lips dripping white. 

"You look so hot," Harry mumbled, his mind still a bit cloudy. 

"So do you babe. So do you," Niall crawled up, laying down on Harry's chest, and Harry played with his hair, smiling at him. This was his favorite part after sex. The cuddles, and whispers they would share. 

"I love you," Niall kissed him gently. 

"So, so, so much," Harry smiled. 

"I going to marry you one day, I hope you know that," Niall stroked his back. 

"Yeah," Harry smiled, because he did know that Niall would marry him. 

"Love you Bear," 

"Love you too, babe."

...*...*...*

"And then we made these paper air plane thingys, and then we learned our numbers, and we learned letters!" Marley bounced around the house, excitedly. 

"Thats great Mars," Niall scooped her up, twirling her around, and Marley let a shriek of laughter. 

"Baba!" 

"Love you baby girl," 

"Love you too Baba," 

Harry came out of the bathroom, smiling at the pair of them. he quickly grabbed his phone, snapping a picture, and sent it to his twitter. 

@HarryStyles  
These two... :)))

Niall laughed as he checked his phone, and sawa what Harry had put up, and kissed his cheek. 

Harry blushed, and shrugged,   
"You're cute." 

"I'm cuter right Daddy?" Marley exclaimed.

"Definatley," Harry twirled her around the room, and she bursted out into giggles again. 

Niall's phone started ringing quickly answered it, seeing it was Louis.   
"Hel-" 

"Liam said he wants to marry me Ni," Louis squealed into the phone. Niall nearly dropped it, 

"A-are you engaged then?" Niall sputtered out. 

"No, silly. He bought me a promised ring!" Louis yelled into the phone. 

"Congradulations?" Niall asked, not sure what this had to do with him. 

"Wow, calm the excitement Niall." Louis snapped,

"I just don't understand what this has to do with me." Niall leaned agianst the doorframe. 

"Well, I won't be a fuck-up like you and ruin everything." Louis yelled. 

Niall gasped, and he heard Liam yelling in the background. 

"Wait- no Niall," 

"You have no fucking right Louis, none." Niall's voice cracked, and he ended the phone call. 

"Babe?" Harry asked, still holding Marley, Niall straggered past him, and into their bedroom. 

What Louis said hurt him a thousand times deeper than anything, because its a wound to Niall that will never heal, and to have that thrown back in his face, like it was hurt Niall. He realized whatv he did was wrong, horrible. He let out a choked sob, he was just like his father who had left him. 

"Ni, love talk to me." Harry pulled him into his arms. 

"I-I'm sorry," Niall sobbed into his shoulder, 

"For what sweets?" Harry kissed his hair. 

"F-for everything, and l-leaving you and-and I'm just like m-my dad, and I'm so sorry Harry. I never wanted it to happen, and I wish I c-could take i-it back everyday, and I-I'm sorry," Niall shook with sobs. 

"Shh, you're to choke Ni," Harry shushed him quietly. 

Niall simply held Harry close. And he knew he was nowhere go enough for the man that was holding him, but he selfish wasn't going to let him go. 

"I love you," Harry whispered, Niall kissed him, 

"Love you more." Niall peered into emeralds. 

"Harry?" 

"Yeah babe?" 

"W-why did you forgive me that easily?" 

"I knew you never wanted to leave. I know you Niall like breathing, I need you, we need each other, and I know you love me. That's all I need in life, you and Marley." Harry thumbed at Niall's tears. 

"We're okay, Ni, we're okay." Harry whispered, kissing him. 

"We're okay," Niall repeated, linking his and Harry's fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... thta was something.! Lol. F u Louis, and good job Harry being a good boyfriend. And do you guys think that Harry forgave Niall to easily?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n school thinks its okay to give a two page paper and excpect it to be done in three days... the Fuck?!

Niall ignored all of Louis's calls, and texts the next day. He had no right to say what he did. Niall sighed as his phone started ringing, and he walked out of the room, and he looked down, seeing it was management. He hurried to answer, 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Mr. Horan, you and Mr. Styles are having an interview in thirty minutes, be ready." With that, he hung up.

Niall stared at his phone like it held all the answers to the universe, when Harrry came tromping through the door. 

"Why didn't you come back?" Harry wrapped his arms around him. Niall quickly snuggled into his neck, sighing. 

"Modest! Is making us have an interview, and they didn't give me an option to say no. And I'm sorry Haz." Niall whispered out. 

He knew how much Harry hated being in the public eye. And he hated being on television even more. Harry surprised him by cupping his face in his large hands, and stared into his eyes. 

"Hey, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later yeah? Lets just get it over with okay?" 

Niall blinked,   
"Y-you're not mad?" 

"No! Because I'm going to be with you, so I know its going to be okay," Harry smiled, leaning down and nuzzling his nose with Niall's. 

"How are you so perfect?" Niall sighed, Harry laughed and shook his head. 

"It comes naturally baby," He flipped his hair, and snapped his fingers. Niall doubled over laughing and shoved Harry lightly. 

"C'mon you doofus," He rolled his eyes fondly, 

...*...*...*

Niall sat a bit uncomfortable on the couch, Harry next to his side. 

"Hey, hey, listen to me Ni," Harry whispered, holding Niall's chin in his fingers. 

"We're going to be fine love, I swear." Harry smiled, trying to get him to be less nervous, 

"How can you not be nervous?" Niall asked. 

"Because I know we're not lying." Harry shrugged. 

Niall snuggled into his side, kissing his neck softly.   
"I love you, you know," The Irish man whispered. 

"Yeah, I know, and I love you too." Harry kissed the top of his head. 

"And we're rolling!" A camera man yelled from some where. 

"So, Niall and Harry are here to talk about their relationship, care to tell us whats been going on the last five months?" She smiled at them, but was expecting an answer. 

"Yeah, so uhm basically Harry and I are together, and so have a daughter," Niall squeezed Harry's hand. 

"But why so sudden? If I do remember correctly, you dumped Harry on his birthday, in fact I think we have the video!" 

"No-" Niall started to say, because they didn't need to relive it, but it was already playing. He saw himself pull out of Harry' embrace, he saw Harry to ask what was wrong, and saw how he said those words so coldy toward Harry. He could barely watch anymore, but Harry tugged him into his side. 

"Hey, its over, that doesn't even matter anymore. I love you so much Niall James." Harry whispered into his ear. Kissing it gently, and Niall relaxed a bit. 

"So, how did this come about?" She turned arounf facinf them, after the clip was over. 

"It wasn't easy, I had lost the love of my life for four years, and it took months for Harry to even talk to me, again, and we belong together, so it was going to happen." Niall smiled over at Harry, who smiled back. 

"And the daughter? Is she adpoted?" She asked, and Harry quickly shook his head. 

"No, I erm I had her, I was p-pregnant with her." Harry bounced his knee nervously. 

"You can have kids Harry? Am I hearing this right?" She squealed. 

"I guess so, yeah." Harry chuckled awkwardly. 

"How did your daughter accept a new man coming into her life? Was it difficult for her to get used to?" She asked the couple.

"Uhm, yeah. Because there never was another parent figure around, but they bounded very quickly, and now she absouletly adores him." Harry quickly answered.

"Why did you keep her away from Niall all those years?" She curiously asked. 

Harry licked his lips anxiously, but he felt Niall squeeze his hand.   
"Its not that I wanted to, I just didn't know what else to do really," 

"Well. congradulations to you both, you both look extrememly happy and in love, Niall and Harry everyone!" They got up shaking her hand, and pecked her cheek politely and walked off the stage. They found Marley playing with Lux and smiled. 

"We go now?" She clapped her hands, Harry smiled scooping her up, and kissed her cheek. 

"We go now," Harry thanked Lou for watching her, and they walked out of the studio. 

"I think it went okay." Niall stopped, waiting for Harry to put Marley into the car. 

"Yeah, it went alright." Harry kissed his forehead. making Niall smile, and blush.

"Lets go home." 

...*...*...*

Niall was not expecting Louis to show up on their doorstep. When he saw who it was, he scoffed and started to shut the door, but Louis hurried to stop him. 

"No! Niall please listen!" 

Niall sighed, opening the door a bit wider and let him in   
"What do you want Louis?" 

Louis shuffled around on the carpet a bit.   
"To- to apologize to you." 

"Really?" Niall raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, what I said was completely out of line, and I don't know what I was thinking about saying that, and I'm really sorry Ni." Louis bit his lip watching Niall anxiously. 

"It just hurt me Louis, because I know I did, I know I lost him. And scared it'll happen every day, but yer my best mate. You know how hard that was for me." 

"I do, and I'm a complete asshole for saying that shit to you. I'm sorry Niall. I don't want to hurt you ever again, so am I forgiven?" Louis held his arms up for a hug. 

Niall's lips lifted a bit, and he stepped forward hugging his best mate close. 

"Sorry Ni," Louis whispered. 

"S'alright Lou," Niall rubbed his back, and they pulled away after a few seconds. 

"Oh, and congratulations on you and Liam." Niall smiled, poking his cheek. 

"Thank you Ni," Louis smiled, rubbing his thumb over his ring. 

"I got Harry one of those, only its an engagement ring." Niall whispered, in case Harry was close by. Louis eyes popped open.

"You- you what?" Louis yelled, Niall slapped a palm over his mouth, looking around to see if Harry was around. 

"Jesus Lou, let the world know while you're at it." 

"S-sorry Ni, but did you really?" Louis breathed out.

Niall smiled, nodding his head.   
"M'gonna do it tonight, take him to the park where we first kissed, and ask him." Niall's eyes sparkled with happiness. 

"That's so cute!" Louis cooed, making Niall go a bit red. 

"He told me not to ask him until we were settled permitaly, but I can't wait any longer, I don't want to be just boyfriends anymore. I know we're ready for it." Niall nodded confidently. 

"Well, I'd say good luck, but I know that you don't need it. You guys are soulmates, I realized that the first time you introduced us to him. I've never seen two people look at each other like they were the stars and moon." Louis smiled at his best friend. 

"He is my stars and moon." Niall whispered, smiling to himself. "Him and Marley." 

"He's going to say yes love, I know he is." Louis kissed his forehead, and pulled away. 

"I gotta go Ni, but I'm glad you're happy. Makes us happy." With that, he walked out the door, and Niall smiled, thinking about what he said. Harry and Marley were his sun and moon, and he doesn't know what he'd do without him. 

His happiness soon disappeared when he saw who was calling him.   
"What do you fucking want now Barbra?" He snapped. 

He heard crying on the other end.   
"Niall, I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN IM SORRY IT HAD TO HAPPEN, AND I KNOW IT SOUNDS CLICHE AND SHIT BUT LISTEN TO ME, taking off all caps now. This had to happen to get to the plot of the story, now please don't kill me, I quite enjoy living my life thanks, and my birthday is in 9 days you guys! Yes I actually do share a birthday with Liam James Payne, and I'll be 16. I'm old, damnit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an the chapter everyone wants. Surpries, surpries.

"No, you're not. Stop asking for attention. get it through your head, and quickly that we are over." Niall snapped. he heard her start crying even harder, 

"W-why would I lie about this Niall? I-I might be a bitch, but I wouldn't lie about this," Her voice trembled. 

"When did you find out?" Niall kept his voice skeptical. because he wasn't falling for this shit. 

"L-last month," She whispered. 

"Why would you tell me just now, especially when me and Harry just came out?" He growled the last part. 

"Niall, I know this sounds like crazy bullshit, and trust me I don't want this anymore than you, Ni I'm scared." She sobbed. 

Niall's heart clenched, hearing her heartbreaking sobs. and he sighed.   
"Barbra, calm down. look I'll come around." 

"Thank you so much Ni!" She hung up, 

Niall sighed, he was planning on proposing tonight, being with the love of his life. and this had to happen. He thought long and hard about it, but he can't remember when they had sex, and she actually never told him that the child, was indeed his. 

"Motherf-" He started to say, but Harry walked into the room, cutting him off.

"Everything okay?" He asked, reading Niall's expression. 

"Just gotta go take care of something, be right back baby!" Niall kissed his cheek, and was out the door. 

He drove over to Barbra's house, and hopped out clenching his teeth together. He was livid, and he was sick of being played. He knocked on the door, and she appeared in a thin T-shirt, and some sweats.

"Niall," She let him in, and Niall stepped in. 

"Cut the bullshit Barbra," Niall snapped, crossing his arms. 

She sighed,   
"Yes, I am pregnant, but it's not yours." 

"The fuck Barbra? Why did you fucking call then?" Niall yelled, pissed. 

"Because the other guy isn't going to take care of it, so I'm giving it to you." She shrugged. 

"Why would you do that? It's your kid, and not mine!" Niall shouted. 

"Because I have a modeling career that I need to think about, and besides I'm not fit for a kid. You either take the kid, or I'm putting it into an orphanage, and not looking back." She snarled. 

"You're sick, fine in nine months I'll take them. But you're gone. You don't come around ever. Understand?" Niall snapped, she quickly nodded, and Niall was out the door. He didn't want to be with her longer than he had to be. He has no idea what he saw in her, she was exactly what he didn't like in a girl. Or in a person honestly. He hopped back in his car, and home to his family, and saw Harry frowning at his phone. 

"Hey babe!" Niall cheerfully pressed a kiss to his cheek, but to his dismay, and hurt Harry pushed him roughly away. 

"Get the hell away from me." Harry mumbled. wiping at his eyes. 

"Harry?" Niall asked, hurt clear in his voice.

"I know where you were. Don't fucking talk to me." Harry's voice broke, and Niall hated that. 

"Harry, please just listen to me. It's not what you think it is." Niall sighed, reaching cautiously for his hands. He was relieved when Harry let him hold his hands, Niall pulled him down so Harry was sitting down on his knees across from him. 

"Look, I'm not going to lie. Yes, I was at Barbra's house- but listen! Listen, look its not what you think was. She told me she was pregnant." Niall rubbed his thumb on the back of Harry's hands. 

Harry opened his mouth probably to start shouting profanities at him, but Niall quickly cut him off. 

"Its not mine! She already told me that, so she basically forced this child on me, and she's leaving it to me when its born, and is going to disappear from their life." Niall sighed, reaching a hand up and running it through his hair. 

"Oh Ni, sweetheart." Harry sighed, pulling him over and into his lap. 

"Its just a lot to deal with Haz." Niall whispered, his voice shaking a bit. "S-sorry for leaving you out," 

"No, no babe. I get why you did, its alright." Harry kissed his temple, and down to his jaw. 

"Hm, where's Marley?" Niall mumbled. 

"Louis's and Liam's." Harry fisted at his shirt. 

"Cuddle me?" Niall innocently asked, Harry let out a laugh. 

"Really? That was going in a complete different direction than I thought it was." Harry shook his head, and picked him up, and carried him to the bedroom. But he laid Niall down and crawled on top of him. 

"Babe, I wanted to cuddle." Niall whined. 

"Hm? No." Harry pulled off his shirt, kissing down his chest, Niall arched his back. 

"W-what are you doing?" Niall mumbled, his hands automatically going to pull off Harry shirt. 

"Gonna make you feel good baby," Harry grinned, and rubbied his thumbs over Niall's nipples. 

"H-Harry," Niall whined, gripping the back of his neck, and sank his teeth into his neck. Harry let out a low growl, and shoved down his pants and boxers. He licked his lips, and smirked up at Niall. The blonde was panting and had a hand tangled into his hair. 

"C'mon Harry," Niall groaned, bucking his hips up. Harry quickly grabbed the lube, and covered his fingers in the substance. 

Harry lifted his legs and rested them on his shoulders, making Niall gasp and moaned. Harry quickly stuck in a finger, wiggling it around. 

"Ah fuck Haz." Niall moaned, his hips rolling into Harry's finger. 

"Another?" Harry rasped out, Niall nodded not being able to say anything else. 

Harry put in another, quickly hitting that bundle of nerves, and Niall let out a low scream. 

Harry kept rocking his fingers into Niall, and he went up to kiss his blonde. That sent Niall over the edge, 

"I-I'm so close Haz." Niall said into his neck. Harry rolled his hips down ontro NIall's, and moved his fingers faster, Niall came with a loud scream, and Harry came after him, a growl released from his throat.

"I-I love you, I love you much Harry Edward Styles," He stammered, almost crying into his shoulder. 

"I love you too Ni," Harry whispered, kissing his shoulder multiple times tenderly. 

*...*...*

Tonight was the night. Niall wasn't nervous, actually that was a goddamn lie. He was nervous as fuck. It wasn't the fact that Harry might say no, really. It was the fact that Harry might leave him.. He didn't know where that thought kept coming from, but iut did. So he was taking Harry out tonight, he had the boys watching Marley and taking him to the park. He had his whole speech prepared and everything, but he was mentally shitting himself. He knew that Harry was the one for him, and that there was no one was else for him. 

"Babe you okay? You seem off today." Harry mumbled, squeezing his waist. 

"Uh, yeah just fine." Niall smiled, his nervousness going away by just looking at Harry. It was crazy how someone can impact him as a person. But Harry as done that, he has changed as a person, and Niall doesn't want to be anywhere else with him. 

"We still on for tonight?" Harry asked, kissing the shell of his ear. 

"Yeah, course Bear." Niall turned properly, so he could kiss him briefly. 

"Ok," Harry smiled, and walked out of the room, probablty going to get ready. And Niall jolts when he realizes that he has to do that for himself. 

He runs into the room, and tears aprt his closet trying to find out what to wear. Aftter he had thrown another shirt over his shoulder, he heard a   
"Hey!" 

Niall turns around, and laughs seeing Louis with the shirt on his head. 

"Sorry Boo," Niall chuckles. 

"What are you trying to do? Find fucking Narnia?" Louis smirked. 

Niall chuckled but quickly shook his head.   
"No, just the outfit for tonight, and fuck I don't have anything." Niall cursed. 

"Hey, hey, that's why I'm here. I'll help." Louis strides forward and pushes Niall away from his wardrobe. 

"You sit, and I'll handle this," 

Louis shifted through his clothes, while Niall babbled on about something. Niall wasn't even sure what he was even talking about, it helped him calm down. Louis knew this, because the Irishman would get like this before performing. So he just let him, sit and talk. He finally came up with a proper outfit, and showed Niall. 

"What do you think eh?" Louis smiled at his best friend. 

"Louis its perfect! I'm so glad you're gay!" Niall tackled him into a hug. Louis laughed, rubbing his hair affectionately. 

"Alright there Niall," Louis pried him off, and slapped his bum as he walked out. 

Niall quickly got into the black skinny jeans and dark blue button down, and he fixed his hair. He was ready, he made sure that he had the little box in his pocket and went out the door. The lads were playing with Marley and Harry was waiting by door. Niall couldn't seem to breathe everytime he saw Harry. Harry had his hair in a bun, and a large purple sweater, and his black skinny jeans. and his usual boots. Harry was simply beautiful. That was all there was to it really. Niall thanks God everyday that Harry ended up moving to Doncaster everyday. 

"You look amazing," Niall whispered, circling his arms around Harry's waist. 

"So do you." Harry chuckled, sounding a bit breathless and kissed the top of his hair.

"Okay get out of here!" Liam chuckled, and the couple waved their goodbyes, kissed their daughter's cheek, and left. 

"So where are we going?" Harry hooked his arm with Niall's. 

"You'll see." Niall chuckled, and the lead the way to the park. 

"Ni?" Harry started to ask, but Niall quickly got down on one knee stopping him from saying anymore. 

"I know that you said to wait until we're quickly settled, but I-I couldn't wait any longer. So, Harry we met over ten years ago, in Senior year. And I swear when my eyes saw you that day, that I loved you. You- you were, you are my everything, and I don't want to spend another day without you. Harry you are the other side of my heart, and you're my other half. I'm amazed that you agreed to even be mine again, but we started fresh. And with our beautiful daughter, and I couldn't ask for anything more. When I'm with you both, I'm home. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Harry Edward Styles, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Niall held up the little black box. 

Harry let out a choked laughed, and got down on his knees as well.   
"O-Only if you do the same," He held up his own little box. 

"I-I don't really have a speech, but I love you Niall, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. So Niall James Horan, will you marry me?" Harry asked, tears shinning in his eyes. 

"Y-yeah I will Haz." Niall stammered, and he let Harry slip on his ring, and Niall put his ring on Harry. Niall hugged Harry tightly. whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

"Y-you were gonna propose tonight too?" Niall pulled back, and stared at Harry. 

"Yeah, I was. I had no idea that you were going to," Harry smiled. Niall pulled him close again. 

"I love you so fucking much Harry Edward," Niall pulled him in for a sweet and long kiss. 

"I love you beyond the stars Niall James." Harry kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n HA WHO WAS EXPECTING THAT?! i'M A SNEAKY LIL SHIT AREN'T I? You guys i'm so freaking old. I don't like it i'm now offically 16, and yea. I'm old. anyways thoughts?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guys, sorry its been so long.

"You doubled proposed? How the hell do you double propose?" Louis laughed, clutching his sides. 

Niall and Harry pouted, and crossed their arms. 

"Don't laugh its cute," Liam draped his arm over his shoulder, pulling him into his chest. 

Louis rolled his eyes, sinking back into the embrace. 

"But, you're engaged yeah?" Liam smiled at the couple, and they grinned flashing their rings. 

"You should go tell Marley yeah?" Liam said, smiling at the couple. 

They smiled, and bounded into the other room. 

"Alright whats up Boo?" Liam asked, facing his boyfriend. 

"I don' t know what you mean," Louis avoided his eyes. Liam rolled his own, 

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? Just tell me whats going on?" Liam said softly, brushing his thumb over his sharp cheek bones. 

"I-I just don't think you want this Li," Louis whispered. 

"What do you mean Boo?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Do you see a future with me? Honestly Liam." Louis's eyes didn't meet Liam's. 

"Of course I do Boo! Why would you think anything else?" Liam cupped his chin, making him look up at him. 

"You laugh when I talk about marriage, about kids. About life after this band, so I don't know if you actually see a future with me,"   
Louis shakily answered. 

"Oh LouBoo, m'sorry Boo. I didn't think that you were actually serious about that. And. of course I want all those things with you." Liam bit his lip. 

"Then why won't you marry me?" Louis swiped at his eyes. 

"Because, I don't want a life on the road always moving around. When we do get married, I be settled down, and have a life with you." Liam smiled at him, pulling him close. Louis wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head to his chest. 

"Love you Li," Louis mumbled. 

"Love you so much Boo," Liam bent down, kissing his forehead. 

***

"Mar? You in here?" Harry knocked on the door, and pushed it open. Marley was sitting coloring quietly with Zayn. Music was playing softly in the background, and Harry and Niall smiled at the sight. 

"Hey guys, how was dinner?" Zayn asked, looking up and seeing them. 

"It was good, we actually kinda need to talk to Marley so." Niall trailed, Zayn got the hint, and kissed the little girl on the forehead, before leaving the room. They sat down besides their daughter, and she looked up at them eyes wide. 

"Yes, daddy and Baba?" 

"Marley you know that me and Baba love each other a lot yeah?" Harry started off softly. 

"Yes," She nodded to confirm this. 

"Well, we're getting married. So, we can stay together forever. How does that sound?" Harry asked his little girl. 

"I like it a lot! We move in here?" She clapped her hands together. 

"Uhm," Harry coughed, looking up at Niall. Trying to see what he thought about that. 

"Of course princess! Can't have you and Daddy living somewhere else." Niall smiled, brushing her curls out of her face. 

She cheered, and leaped into Niall's arms, knocking him over, and bounced on his stomach.   
"Together forever! Together forever!" 

Harry laughed, and watched with fond eyes, This was his family, and he wouldn't give it up for anything. 

***

"Okay, you're on in six! And someone please fix that hem!" Harry barked, at a seamstress. She scurried to do what he said, and Harry sighed. 

Fashion Week was finally here, and he's busier than ever. Niall agreed to watch Marley and watch the show so they could see Harry. But, he wasn't one for the camera anyways. 

"Mr Styles?" A woman asked, at his shoulder. 

"Yes?" He looked over at her. 

"Miss Sanders in room 3. She asked for you directly." She handed him an iPad, and Harry ran a hand through his hair, only he put it up in a bun so it wouldn't get in his face. He straightened out his shoulders, and made his way to her room. Dodging running models, and camera men. He took a deep breath before stepping inside the room, and immediately wishes he hadn't. There was a camera crew, and a waiting reporter. 

"Ah, Mr Styles! We've been waiting for you." She took a hold of his arm, pulling him into the room. 

"3,2,1." The camera pointed at them, signalling they were live. 

"I'm standing here with the world known fashion designer Harry Styles! How are you today, Mr. Styles?" 

Harry scratched awkwardly at his arm.   
"M'good, just uh busy." He gave a smile. 

"How do you feel about tonight? You nervous?" She held the microphone in his face. 

"Just a bit yeah, its not every day you see your designs out on a runway." He laughed. 

"I heard that Barbra Pelvin was here, what do you have to say about that?" She smirked at him, and Harry froze. 

*** 

Niall had just finished putting down Marley to bed, because she had school in the morning, and he didn't want her to be to tired. He plopped down on the couch, and flipped on the Telly. He gave a smile when he saw Harry was on. Niall didn't believe him when he said he didn't like being on camera. He was a natural charmer, and it helped that he was drop dead gorgeous. And he was all Niall's. 

"I heard that Barbra Pelvin was here, what do you have to say about that?" 

Niall saw how Harry tensed up, but he quickly regained his composure. 

"Well, she's a gorgeous lady, why shouldn't she be here?" Harry smiled, and Niall silently applauded him. The lady looked taken back, like she hadn't expected Harry to be so nice about it. 

"There's no hard feelings between you two?" She tried again. And Niall was going to smack this lady in a second. She just wanted drama. and details. 

"I didn't really know her to begin with, so I guess not." Harry shrugged. Niall was impressed about how well he was taking this. 

"Oh, and your daughter, is adorable. She's yours, and Niall's?" Harry finally gave the camera a real smile, and Niall just knew that was for him. 

"Yeah, she's ours." 

"Any future plans with you and Niall?" She glanced down at his hand, and Niall felt his heart stop once he realized Harry had his ring on. 

"Uhm, yeah I guess you could say that." Harry winked at the camera, hiding his hand behind his back. 

"Well, good luck to the both of you. You make a dazzling couple. And an even cuter family! Harry Styles everyone!" The Tv cut out and a commerical started playing, 

Niall's phone immediately started buzzing. He dug it out, knowing who it was and slumpped back into the couch. 

"Hi Bear," he answered.

"Hey Ni, I guess you saw it huh?" Harry whispered. 

"Yeah, and are you okay? Sound a bit wierd." Niall frowned. 

"I'm fine. I just- are you mad at me?" Harry mumbled. 

"No, why would I be?" Niall sat up a bit straighter. 

"I gave away our engagment, I wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer, And yeah, I'm sorry." 

"Oh, hey Bear. I'm not mad about that love. You were caught off guard, and I'm not mad lovely." Niall smiled. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, to be sure. 

"Yeah, and it looks good on you." Niall laughed softly. 

"It does, but my sister is going to kill me, because she's going to find out through media, and she absouletly hates that." Harry gave a chuckle. 

"Well I've been thinking. Maybe we could go out to Ireland? You, me and Marley. I mean she's never met that side of the family. and we could tell them together. Only if you want to though!" Niall hastidley added. 

"Sounds great baby. I've gotta go, but I'l see you tonight?" 

"Yeah, love you Bear." 

"Bye Ni," 

***

Harry quietly let himself in, trying not to wake anyone. He made his way to the bedroom, and smiled when he saw Niall cuddled up with his pillow. 

"Aw," Harry murmured. He quickly stripped himself, and hopped into bed, Niall instantly huddled into his chest. Pressing a lazy kiss to his Swallows. 

"Love ya baby." Niall mumbled, and Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to his blonde hair. 

"Love you too." 

***

"So do you think we should go?" Niall asked, after they were done taking Marley to school. 

"To Ireland?" Harry drove back to their flat. 

"Yeah," Niall nibbled at his lip. 

"Yeah, it'll be good for us," Harry smiled, and they pulled in. His smiled instantly vanished though, once he saw the paps camped out on Niall's front lawn. 

"Holy hell," Niall muttered, they jumped up, surrounding the car. 

Harry's breathing laboured, and he griped Niall's hand tightly. 

"Ni..." Harry whispered, and he was nearly blinded by the flashes and yells coming their way. 

"I know baby, but we have ter get out. You trust me yeah?" Niall stroked his hand down Harry's cheek. Harry gave a shaky nod. 

"Y-yeah," He stuttered, 

Niall took a deep breath, before opening his door, and fought his way over to Harry's side, ignoring what all was being yelled at him. He managed to open Harry's door, and pull him out, 

"Harry and Niall do you confirm or deny you're getting married?" 

"How old is your daughter?" 

"Niall and Harry over here!" 

All this and more was shouted at them, but Niall was more focused on Harry, than anything else. He gripped Harry's hand and made sure that he stayed close to him while they were going inside. Niall got them inside, slamming the door and locking it. The Chesire man buried his head into Niall's shoulder, shaking slightly. 

"Hey you're alright Bear. Just me love," Niall ran a hand through the back of his hair, trying to calm his fiancee down some. Niall pressed light kisses into his neck, rubbing his chest. He suddenly got an idea. 

"How about a bath love? Just you and me," Niall whispered into his ear. 

"P-please," Harry answered, wrapping his arms around his waist, and let Niall pull him up to the master bathroom. Niall drew the bath, scattering scent bubbles in it. He dimmed the lights, and quickly took off his clothes, and Harry did the same. The blonde stepped in first, sitting down and spreading his legs, so Harry could snuggle between them. For awhile they didn't talk, Niall just hummed lowly under his breath, and rubbed circles on his belly. 

"Hey Harry?" 

"Hm?" Harry hummed cracking open one eye. 

"Have you ever thought about more, eh kids?" Niall's cheeks dusted a rosy pink. 

"Yeah," Harry smiled. 

"And what do you think?" Niall mumbled. 

"I want a full house hold. With you, but not until we've settled a bit." Harry turned around, stradddling Niall's hips. 

"I want that too," Niall smiled, brushing his curls out of his face. 

"What brought this on love?" Harry softly asked, rubbing Niall's shoulders. 

"Your belly, and what you look like pregnant." Niall gave a chuckle. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Harry's dimples popped out. 

"Course," Niall smiled. 

"That glowing stuff? Utter crap." Harry huffed, and Niall let out a peel of laughter, sending Harry up and down. 

"Then why do people say it?" Niall asked after he was done laughing. 

"So you feel good about yourself, but the truth? You're tired and are not attractive. Like, at all." Harry shook his head. sending beads of water across the room. 

"Well, you'll still be attractive to me." Niall cupped his cheek, pulling him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda all over the place. Sorry, but mmm foreshadowing af.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mars, c'mon time to get up baby doll," Harry gently shook their daughter awake. 

She squinted open her bright blue eyes, grinning once she saw it was her Daddy. The little girl made grabby hands at her father, silently asking to be picked up. 

Harry relented, and scooped her up and into his arms. She cuddled into his neck, 

"Morning Daddy." She mumbled. 

"Morning sunshine," Harry brushed her hair out of her face, and carried her into the kitchen. 

Niall was making something at the stove, and smiled once he saw her. 

"There's my big girl!" Niall leaned over, pecking her cheek making her giggle a bit. 

"Hi Baba," 

Harry set her down, and helped Niall with the food. They sat down, and began to eat. 

"So, what do you have planned today?" Harry asked his fiancé. 

"Uh, probably an interview or something. Then recording," Niall shrugged. 

Harry nodded, in response,  
"Don't pick at your food love." He directed at Marley. 

She huffed a bit, and quickly ate the rest of her food, before running back up to her room to get ready for school. 

Harry started cleaning up the dishes, and washing them. Niall came and circled his arms around Harry's waist from behind, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

"What about you love?" He murmured. 

Harry shivered, blushing a bit.

"Just have to over look some things at the office, and then I'm done." Harry linked his fingers with Niall's. 

"Good, cause I was thinking we could look at flights to Ireland, I mean I'm practically on break, and my family has been dying to see you for ages," Niall said. 

Harry knows, he does know that they've been wanting to see him. But he is still somewhat bitter towards them. He called Greg, Maura, Bobby Denise, hell even Niall's friends, to get them to talk to him. But he was met with voicemails. 

Harry just wants to know what he did that was so terrible, and so awfully horrendous that they wouldn't return his phone calls. 

It hit him like a brick. 

"They think I cheated," Harry realised out loud. 

Niall flinched,   
"N-not really, they- they just don't know the whole story," 

"Whole- whole story?! Are you kidding me right now Niall? I called them all over hundred times, and the whole time they- wow." Harry rubbed his hands over his face. 

"Harry, listen to me I-"  
Niall started stuttering.

"You told them we're back together right?" Harry asked sharply. 

He did not want to meet Niall's family again under the impression that he had cheated on Niall. He wasn't going to stand for it.

"I- not really?" Niall squeaked out. 

"So, they think their so. Is going to get married to a cheater?! Why didn't you tell them that I didn't cheat on you?" Harry was trying so hard not to yell at him right now. 

"I-I wasn't in the right state of mind when I first told them! They only know that you cheated on me, and- and they didn't want to have anything to do with y-you." Niall's voice trembled. 

"They won't accept me. Much less our daughter Niall!" Harry said lowly. 

"I'll make them understand! Please Haz," Niall pleaded. 

"If there's one word spoken ill to Marley I'm leaving." Harry said firmly. 

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Niall leapt forward hugging him. 

"And you need to tell them the truth," Harry mumbled into Niall's ear. 

"Promise." Niall kissed the base of his neck, and Harry held him tighter. 

He didn't want anything to ruin what he and Niall had. They were in a good place, and Harry fears that if Niall listened to his family, Niall would leave him. 

He couldn't handle that. And neither could their daughter. He guesses that there's always going to be that doubt in his mind that Niall could actually up and leave them. He's never going to get rid of it and he hated it. That's the only thing that is keeping him from actually trusting fully and wholly in Niall again. 

Yes, he asked Niall to marry him but isn't that what you do when you're in love?

He remembers the first time they said I love you to each other. 

They were 16 an hanging out in their back yard, hidden away from the world, when Niall turned toward Harry. 

"I love you," 

Harry automatically said it back, because it was simply so easy. 

"I love you too," 

"You're me forever Bear,"  
Niall whispered into his shoulder. 

"You're my forever to Irish." Harry kissed his forehead. 

"I reckon that's all I need, is jus' you." Niall looked so beautiful that night, eyes shinning from the glittering stars above, and Harry still can't believe that this angel is all his. 

"I'm always going to need you Ni." Harry brushed his hair out of his face. 

"Till I'm old and grey?"   
Niall smiled slightly. 

"Specially then, cause then I know that my forever is with me," Harry's always had a way with his words. And he didn't fail to show that now. 

Niall leaned down capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. 

"Love you so, so, so much."

Harry was jolted back to the present when tugging came to his pants. 

"Daddy, I'm ready," Marley huffed. 

"Ok, sorry baby doll." Harry grabbed his keys, kissing Niall goodbye and dashing out the door with her. 

Niall was his forever. 

Harry would do anything and everything for him, and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made In The AM IS FUCKING PERFECT I JUST AGDHSJEHSHEJ 
> 
> And I know this is fucking horrible but I've had a lot to do. So yup. Ireland's next. And ooh I've got some things planned. Mwhahahah 
> 
> I uh I'll just go now.


	20. Zayn and I'm Sorry

So, hey guys. I've disappeared on you guys... again and I'm so incredibly sorry. Life has been unbelievably dramatic, and stressful and I know I shouldn't let that get in the way, but I should explain. So my best friend not gonna say his name, kissed me. And I have been dealing with a brick shit ton of stuff, dealing with that. And I've been in gery dark place in my mind, but I've getting better! And also, I kind lost major inspiration for this story too, and I love this story so much. So, I'm coming back, and thank you, thank you, thank you to the people who stayed subscribed to this story! Like that makes me smile so hard. 

And now Zayn, I'm incredibly proud of him, and love every song. 

All the fucking love (jk, just channeling my inner Harry,)   
-R xx

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? xoxo


End file.
